Be My Baby
by XrhiaX
Summary: Two sisters share a common uncertainty. "Would I be a good mom?" the answers can only be found by jumping head-first into the unknown.                            •MerDer, eventual Slexie•
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this, I know it's short but it's just the intro chapter for the story. Please review.

* * *

You're leaning against the door of Meredith's bedroom. You're scared, and she's the only one in the house, and you need to tell someone. You've done one stupid thing already, even if you like the blonde hair, you probably should've thought about it for a while first before stealing Izzie's hair dye from the bathroom. You're still wondering whether or not you should even tell Meredith. You're not sure.

You sheepishly knock on the door.

"Meredith?" you ask softly.

Meredith opens the door, a groggy look on her face, and warm smile for you.

"Lexie, why aren't you asleep? It's … It's like, three AM," she tells you, though she's not judging.

"I couldn't sleep… I, um, I think I'll go back to bed actually--,"

"You've got something on your mind," she sighs, opening the door wider to let you in to her room.

You sigh nervously and enter the room. You sit down on the foot of her bed.

"What's up, Blondie?" she smiles, sitting down.

You shift uncomfortably, and swallow hard.

"I- I don't know … I probably should just--,"

"Spit it out, Lexie, I'm not going to judge you," she yawns.

"There's a small, really tiny chance that I might improbably be pregnant…" you trail off on the last word.

"What?!" she caught your entire sentence. "Well … are you going to tell Mark?!"

"Meredith, calm down … I just … It might not be his, It might be Alex's," you stammer out.

Meredith feels sick for you now.

"Oh, Lexie," she says it like your mother used to whenever you did something bad.

"I really am a dirty mistress," you drop your head into your hands.

"No. No, Lexie, you're not." She sighs, biting her lip.

"That's the definition, right? Not knowing who the father of your baby is?" you lift your head, angry at yourself.

"Lexie--,"

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have slept with Alex. I'm such an idiot- Who does that?! Who does such a slutty thing?!" you rant, furious with yourself. "I'm so fucking stupid--,"

"Lexie!!" she yells at you. "Calm the fuck down!" Meredith shouts.

You pause and look at her miserably.

"You don't know what this is like, Meredith, this is not knowing what the hell I'm supposed to do, this is deciding whether or not I want to bring a fatherless child into the goddamn world I live in!!"

"Lexie. It doesn't matter whether or not your baby has a father or not. What you need to know is, are you ready for a kid? Would you be a good mom?" Meredith pauses. "Lexie, if you decide to keep this baby, I'll help you. Me and Derek, we'll help you."

You sigh in melancholy.

"I don't know. I'm a twenty-six year old medical resident, what am I going to do with a baby?" you shake your head. "Meredith, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone. But you have to do something for me,"

"Anything."

"You have to keep the exact same secret. I still haven't figured out how to tell Derek. I'm about …" Meredith smiled at you. "I'm about ten weeks,"

Your jaw drops. A smile spreads across your face. Then you realize you can tell who the father is by how far along you are. Then again, you just need to find out how far along you are.

"That's amazing, Meredith! Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes. Definitely, it's definitely Derek's baby, and I plan on having many, many Derek babies," she smiles at you. "But keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"Okay. You don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone," you hold out your pinkie.

Your sister wraps her pinkie around yours.

"Pinkie swear," you say together.

* * *

Please put this on Alert if you like it, because I'm very sure it will contain lots of Drama and lots of Angst.

Thanks, Rhia.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing/reading he first chapter, and this chapter was hard to start, but then I got on a roll. Not much Angst or drama in this chapter, but I'm very sure there will be a lot in the next chapter. I usually upload new chapters often, so I don't expect you'll have to wait long for Chapter three, but my mom and I have two little horses going to their new home tomorrow, so the next chapter will probably be up a little later than usual. Please submit ideas, a round of helpful critique is always helpful, and once again, thank you for reading.

* * *

You're exhausted. You drop down next to Meredith in the cafeteria.

"This day will never end," you sigh, dropping your head onto the table dramatically.

She laughs at you.

"What's up?" she smirks, before taking a sip of her juice.

"Besides three surgeries in five hours?" you lift your head and steal a chip from her pack. "Mark's man-whoring again, and Alex won't talk to me unless he's particularly horny. Let alone my scale says I'm ten stone, three pounds. I was nine stone six a month ago."

"Baby weight," she says discreetly through a fake cough.

You turn your head.

"Shut up,"

"I didn't say anything, I coughed," she sniggers.

"No you didn't! You so totally said--,"

"Hey, what's up?" Jackson sits down opposite you and your sister.

You cough nervously.

"Nothing. My sister's being an ass, but otherwise I'm having a regular, crappy day," you groan. "Why is Hunt in a funk today? He completely blew me off when I brought his patient charts."

"Yang," Jackson tells you.

"Oh,"

"Why? What's up with Cristina?" Meredith shoots up.

Jackson shrugs.

You can't help but think of the ultimate irony of all three of you, Meredith, you and Cristina all having babies. It makes you laugh.

"What?" Meredith looks at you.

"No, forget it," you snicker.

She tilts her head and gets what you're thinking.

"You are _so _wrong, Lexie. I'm going to go find her now, and prove you wrong," She laughs, stepping over the table bench and leaving. "You're wrong!" she calls, leaving.

You laugh again and look at Jackson.

"Wrong about what?"

"Nothing … It's nothing," your laugh returns to a little secretive smile.

* * *

Derek POV

"Where the hell is my resident?" Mark scratches his neck. "My patient's being prepped, and the surgery's in like, five minutes."

"Who's your resident?" you ask, flipping through Chief papers.

"Grey." He grumbles. "Your wife, the good one,"

"Shut up. Lexie's my roommate now, so I have to be nice, even if I do walk in on her naked."

Mark pokes his head up.

"Naked. Completely naked. Right. You're so full of crap," he scoffs.

"I'm serious. But hey, let's not go there." You say. She might as well be a six year old, because it's awkward for you to imagine her as anything other than Meredith's little sister. "She's my sister in law,"

"Not _legally. _Come on, humor me," he smirks.

"You really need me to tell you what your ex-girlfriend looks like naked." You shake your head, a cheeky smirk on your face, as you continue to look at surgery papers.

He looks down and clears his throat.

You look up.

"She's one of those 'keep the shirt on' people," you smirk out loud, intrigued.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't think of her like that."

"I don't. I'm not, I'm just shocked that Karev's seen the twins and you haven't." you say, looking back to your papers.

"I've seen the twins. I don't need to hear you tell me what the twins look like," Mark clears his throat again nervously.

"You're _so _lying." You continue to smirk at your best friend, and at the same time be looking at the complicated gobble-dee-gook on the forms. "Virginity. It looks bad on you."

"Shut up." He laughs. "Besides, Why do I care about the twins anyway?"

You laugh at him. His naive idea that love comes and goes that easily.

"You suck. You really truly suck." You shake your head. "We punched each other in the faces over your right to date her. You stayed with her after she broke your lucky charm, you asked her to move in with you. How many women have you done all that with?"

"Derek, she broke my dick, of course I asked her to move in with me!" Mark laughs again. "You think I'd let her go without making her wash some dishes first?"

"You need to either get over Little Grey, or get her back, because you acting like a sophomore is distracting me from these very specific and strange papers."

"I'm completely over her." He sighs, getting up.

And then you look up and notice the half-guilt in his voice.

He's back to his slutty, scrub-nurse-screwing self, and he feels like he's taken a back-step. You sigh as he walks out of the room.

* * *

Meredith POV

"Hey. I really hope you're not having another ectopic pregnancy, because then I'll lose a bet with my sister," you sit down with Cristina in the gallery.

"Relax, I'm not pregnant. Teddy cut me off her mechanical valve replacement." She whines.

"So you've been bitching to Owen."

"So I've been bitching to Owen," she smirks. "You know what, maybe I should get pregnant. That way he'd have to do everything I say,"

"Don't get pregnant. Get stabbed with an icicle, that seems to turn him on," you laugh.

Cristina smirks.

"Why am I at the point where icicles turn him on more than lace underwear? He's got his veteran hardcore cardio-barbie, maybe I'm not cutting it for him."

"Cristina." You pat her on the back. "He's your McDreamy. You can't give up, otherwise you'll be like Rosie O'Donell."

"Burke was my McDreamy too. Owen's more like McScreamy. Icicle-Guy… He needs a Mc."

"You're trailing off the subject."

"McMaimy..."

"Cristina!!" you whisper-shout.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"I'm off in an hour. Drinks at Joe's?" Cristina offers.

"I'm not drinking for a while. I drink too much anyway." You lie. You don't want to make an alcoholic of your baby.

"Oh, don't tell me you're having a McBaby," she groans.

"I'm not." You laugh. "I'm not having a McBaby,"

"Fine then, order a pepsi,"

"Okay then. See you at Joe's in one hour."

* * *

Lexie POV

You drop down at the bar.

"Joe, can I get a lemonade, with just the tiniest bit of Amaretto in it?" you ask.

"Sure." He smiles, turning his back to you.

"Hey, you shouldn't be drinking," Meredith whispers, moving from her barseat to the one next to you.

She has a diet pepsi with lime and ice.

"Well, I'm exhausted, and It's like, a thimble-full of amaretto in a half-pint of Lemonade." You try to excuse it.

"I'm waiting for Cristina." She tells you.

"Oh."

"Did you decide what to do about your McBaby?" she smiles.

You sigh and smile.

"Yeah. I did. I'm going to keep my McBaby." You tell her, smiling. "It will be a major blowout, but I don't party that much anyway."

She smiles widely and hugs you.

"We'll have our ultrasounds on the same day," she whispers. "Have you figured out yet who the daddy is?"

"Not yet. No matter who's it is, I won't be telling them. Alex will think it's Mark's, Mark will think it's Alex's. And It'll keep them guessing." You decide.

"Hm. I guess I'll be telling my McBaby's McDaddy soon then."

"Guess so," you smile, taking a sip of your drink. "To the McBabies," you lift your glass.

"hear, Hear," she smiles, bumping glasses with you.

* * *

Well, that's it. I like to keep these short and sweet, so It'll be quite a change to try and make these Angsty. Please review to help my writing skill.

Thanks!

xRhiax


	3. Chapter 3

You've had four days off work from Derek, because you've been experiencing what he doesn't know is morning sickness, and now, after being in bed for four days straight, you look in the mirror and you have a big belly.

"Damn it," you mutter angrily to yourself.

You know it's not that apparent, and it's not huge, but it's a different shape. You're used to having a slender, flat tummy, and now there's an outward curve on your person.

"Lexie!" you call.

Your younger sister opens your door and smiles brightly, a thing that bothered you until recently.

"What?" she asks, closing the door behind her.

She drops onto your bed.

"Baby Bump. Help me cover it up!" you say loudly.

There's no-one else in the house, so you're fine telling her this.

"Okay, one thing first," she sits up. "Is it kicking yet?"

"Lexie! It's way too early for that yet. I'm like … I don't know, twelve weeks?" you say quickly, grabbing a thick turtleneck top.

"Thirteen."

You laugh. She's keeping count of your pregnancy, and you're not.

"Hey, Lexie, can you give me an ultrasound today?" you ask her. "I'm entering my second trimester now."

"You really should tell Derek," she sits up on your bed.

"Soon. I might even tell him today. You never know." You answer, pulling your nice green sweater on. "Will you give me an ultrasound or not?"

"Sure, but you gotta do me too, and tell me how far along I am," she yawns, stretching out her arms.

"You don't know how far you are?" you laugh again. "You know how far I am, but you don't know--,"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't piss me off, or I won't do your ultrasound," she grumbles.

Then you realize.

"You're using the timeline to find out who the daddy is." You smirk.

"Well, duh," she laughs at you. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

You shrug.

"Why did you decide to keep the baby?" you ask.

"I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do." She sighs. "I really hope I'm not making a mistake. If I am, it could be catastrophic."

You nod in agreement.

"I get that. What you're doing, it takes guts, Lexie. I'm married, I have the cute suburban home, I have a steady income, and it's still a big thing for me." You smile slightly. "I really have to tell Derek."

Your sister nods.

"Come on, let's go hijack some ultrasounds." she stands up.

* * *

"Do you want to go first?" Lexie asks you.

"No, you go first," you tell her. "You did Sloan's, here's your reward."

She scoffs a laugh.

"Just because I look better topless." She teases.

"I sure hope my husband doesn't think so," you note.

Lexie coughs in shock.

"Hey, he walked in, that's not my fault,"

"Forget it. Just lay down," you blow it off.

Lexie lays down and lifts her scrub top just over her belly-button.

"It's cold," you tell her, pressing the sensor against her belly.

"Well?" she asks.

You stall a little bit.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"No, just tell me if it's okay."

"Oh, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with the McBaby."

"How old is it?" Lexie asks eagerly.

"Looks about …" you take a closer look. "I'm guessing about eight weeks."

She pauses.

"Oh crap." She groans, depressed. "Eight weeks. It's April, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit. It's too close to tell. February fourth was the day I broke up with Mark. The exact same day I slept with him and Alex within 16 hours of each other." She grumbles.

You laugh.

"Okay, my turn," you wipe the wand clean and put it back in its holder. Lexie steals a paper towel and wipes her belly, before getting up and getting out of your way. You lie down and lift your shirt just enough.

"Cold," she says miserably, before putting the cold sensor to your baby bump.

You can tell she's not on a high. And then you can tell that she's smiling, even though she's looking at the screen and not at you.

"What?" you let a smile spread across your own cheeks.

"Your McBaby is Adorable!" she squeals. "Do you want to know what the sex is?"

You pause. You should wait for Derek.

And then the door opens wide from behind you, and it seems you don't need to wait.

"Lexie, have you seen--"

His mouth is left open, and he's looking at the screen of the ultrasound.

"What the hell is that?" he asks, seeing the infant-looking thing on the ultrasound.

Lexie's mouth is open, but nothing's coming out. She's in shock. You have to say something. Or do something.

You sit up. And you find that just like Lexie, you can't say anything.

"What's going on?" he asks again.

"Uh-" Lexie coughs. "Meredith," she turns to look at you.

Derek turns on his heel and leaves the room.

You bite your cheek and look at Lexie, who sighs.

"That's not how I wanted him to find out," you tell her sheepishly.

Lexie turns off the ultrasound and cleans the sensor.

"Yeah." She says quietly.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, guys! I think it's the angst we've been missing. Thanks for reading this, please review!

xRhiax


	4. Chapter 4

28/02/2010 10:49:00

"Derek!" you shout, running after him. "Derek, slow down!" you pant.

Thanks, god. Seriously, thanks for the extra baby weight just when you need to catch him up.

"Will you just stop?!" you shout, stopping.

"Why, so you can tell me another lie? You said you had the goddamn _flu, _Meredith!" he stops and turns, in a matter of moments.

You take another deep breath. Turns out he can walk pretty damn fast when he's angry.

"Derek, I was going to tell you…" you breath heavily. "I … I didn't know how!"

He's looking at you like you're dog shit on the sidewalk. He's really pissed off.

"Why not?" he demands.

You stand up straight and brace yourself with one hand on your waist.

"All this Chief stuff … I … I should've told you," you look up at him.

He sighs, hurt and a little depressed. He hugs you tightly.

"How far along are you?"

You smile into his shirt happily.

"Thirteen weeks."

He smiles with you.

"If you'd told me I'd have taken a few days off with you." He tells you.

"I know … I just … I'm sorry," you remove your face from his jacket and kiss him casually on the lips.

"You didn't eat the ice cream in the freezer, did you?" he whispers in your ear.

You let out a laugh and smack him in the arm.

"I'm not having cravings yet." You say between laughs.

"Meredith," you hear your sister say from behind you.

You recognize the tone in her voice and turn immediately. Derek notices it too.

* * *

"It's too early to assume it won't fix itself," you tell your sister. "Meredith?"

Meredith taps her foot anxiously on the floor, deep in thought.

"Meredith?" Derek asks too.

"I just think the surgery is a better idea. If I wait, there's a chance something else might go wrong," she thinks aloud.

"Mer--,"

"It's fine. Just wait. Wait a while, and in a few weeks we'll check again. If the baby still needs the surgery, then fine," Derek interjects with some sense, even though he did cut in.

"I'll wait four more weeks." Meredith sighs. "If in four weeks, it's Eyelids are still fused, then I want its Eye fixed,"

You glance at Derek, who nods, and agrees with Meredith that that's what's happening.

"Okay, then," you breathe, smiling slightly, turning the ultrasound off again.

Derek's pager goes off, and he kisses Meredith on the forehead before leaving at a jog.

You look at Meredith.

"You think I'm being stupid, right?" she pulls one side of her mouth into a half-frown.

You sigh. "I think you want your baby to be able to see through both eyes."

She nods and smiles. "Glad you see it my way," she laughs. "Want to get something to eat?"

"No, I ate an entire tub of ice-cream for breakfast. I might give birth to a cake," you joke.

"It was you!" Meredith squeals, her mouth stretching into an open-mouthed smile.

* * *

"So, you're going to get a baby bump like me soon." Meredith looks at you.

"Yeah." You swirl the plain lemonade in your hand. "Are you sure I can't get just a drop of something in this?"

"No drinking. If you don't drink anything for the next six months, I'll pay for your crib," she offers.

You groan.

"Fine, but I get to pick it out, no matter how expensive."

"Deal." She smiles. "So when are you going to tell your daddies?" she points at a table where Callie, Arizona and Mark are sitting, then to where Alex and Cristina are arguing over a peds-cardio patient.

You glance between them and give yourself a mental slap in the face.

"I'll let them figure it out on their own." You turn back to the bar and take a sip of your petty excuse for a drink.

Meredith laughs.

"I could tell them for you."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No, Meredith."

"Lexie, If you don't, I will." She puts her hands on the bottom of the bar stool she's sitting on.

You glance at her.

"What, _now?_" you ask in shock, barely above a whisper.

She nods evilly.

"At the same time?" you add. "Together? Both of them?"

"Fine, then. Tell them separately. Tomorrow."

"Fine. Deal." You smile, though there's no actual happy expression on your face.

"You two talk a lot," Jackson notes from behind you.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I thought the little cliff-hanger at the end was cool. I think Jackson Avery is awesome, and he's turning out to be Lexie's best friend nowadays, so I wanted him to find out before the possible McDaddies. Reviews are really encouraging me to write more and upload them faster, so keep 'em coming! Thanks, guys!

xRhiax

Click this button!!

V


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex!" someone shouts from behind you.

"Grey," you smirk. Brilliant.

Izzie has called you less than ten minutes ago to tell you once again about her great scans, and that she also deserves better. Perfect thing to take your mind of your ex-wife; Sex.

"Alex, we need you talk," Lexie slows down from her paced walk to a stop.

You stop and turn and continue to smile smarmily.

"No. Not that." She tells you. "It's not that, it's a lot more important that that."

"More important than _sex_?" you turn on your heel again to walk away from her.

The hall way is deserted, as the ER fills after a train colliding with a car. You've been paged, and the only thing that you'll miss this for is sex. You've nearly reached the door when she shouts.

"I'm Pregnant," okay. It's not really a shout, but the hallway echoes.

You turn your head and look at her.

"So?" you scoff a laugh. "Go tell Sloan,"

Seriously. What, she wants to pawn Sloan's baby off on you? Ha! You're not falling for that crap.

You grab the door handle and enter the stairwell.

She's left there, confusedly staring after you.

* * *

"I told Alex. I told him and he doesn't care," Lexie groans, diving onto the residents lounge couch.

"Hey, take it easy! You can't jump around like that, it's not good for the McBaby," you tell her harshly. "Wait, you told Alex?!" you look up from your book.

"Yep. I told him, and he said…" she laughs a little. "He said…" she giggles.

She swallows.

"he said 'So'," she shakes her head.

You sigh. "Yeah, Like Alex would be a good Dad anyway,"

"Yeah, guess you're right." Lexie nods. "I told Alex, will you still pay for the crib if I don't tell Mark?"

"Nope. You gotta tell him before he figures it out by the baby bump," you tell her, yawning into your book. "It's common Courtesy,"

"Dammit," she grumbles. "All right, all right." She coughs. "But later."

"Fine." You laugh lightly.

The door swings open and Cristina is standing there with her mouth open.

God Damn It. You forgot to tell Cristina. And now Derek's told her, and she's pissed.

"You said you weren't having a McBaby!" she squeals, jumping onto the couch next to you.

You sigh relievedly. Nope, she's not pissed, she's excited.

"Girl or boy?" she asks.

"We don't know yet, but the left eyelids are fused shut. In three weeks if my baby's not okay, then I'm having fetal surgery to correct it," you yawn.

"Cool." She nods.

Lexie's pager goes off.

"See you later guys, I gotta … thing. Got a thing… see you." She leaves.

* * *

"Dr. Sloan, hey, hi, you paged me?" you ask, swallowing.

"Dr. Blonde is finally here." He mutters.

"What?" you ask, offended. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Dr. Blonde. I paged you because my patient was coding, my patient is dead now, so screw it." He looks up at you, his piercing blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

He hasn't been himself lately. You don't know why, but you know you would If you were still together. You can't spring it on him now. He's having a tough day, and now you're glad you didn't tell him.

"hello?" he waves a hand in front of you.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," you shake your head.

He nods, and looks back down at his charts.

Damn it. If you don't tell him now, you're going to put it off and put it off, until finally he finds out on his own.

"We need to talk," he says.

You were about to say it, funny enough.

"Oh … uh, we do?" you stammer out your words.

"Yeah." He nods, tapping you on the arm.

You follow him to the on-call room that he's heading in to.

You shut and lock the door behind you.

"Mark," you say softly. "This is really bad timing--,"

"I know, I know … but, I really just need to get this off my chest." He sighs.

You sit down and listen.

"Sloan left."

"What?" you ask.

"Sloan left. She put the baby up for adoption, she went back to her mom," he explains.

"Oh my god," you breathe, now aware of why he's such a bitch lately.

"I bought a crib … I don't know what to do with it, it's in the extra bedroom. Derek mentioned Meredith's baby, and I thought you would be the best direction in which to give it to her," he pulled one side of his mouth into a crooked frown.

You look down.

"Mark … I really need to tell you something." You sigh, standing up.

"Okay."

"I'm Nine weeks pregnant." You tell him boldly, no stuttered words or slipups. "Me and Meredith … we're both having kids,"

His jaw drops and he stares at you.

* * *

Once Again – Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't need this, Lexie," You tell her, breathing out heavily. "If you're pulling my leg, It's not funny. I told you about Sloan, and what? Are you trying to get back at me? Because I really, _really_ don't need this,"

She puffs out a short, quick breath and looks down at the floor between her feet, sitting down on the on-call room bed. "When you put it like that, it really is just a joke, right? Mark, thing is, as much as you wish I am, I'm not kidding," she lifts her head and looks at you. "And you know what, I really don't care whether it's yours or Alex's, because to put it frankly, he's a horny ass, and you're a selfish whore."

"So now I'm a selfish whore? I'm not going to argue with the whore part, but you're going to need to explain the selfish part for me, because I have no idea where it's coming from." You look at her, harshly gritting your teeth, a coarse grumble at the back of your throat.

"Shut the hell up, Mark, I came here to tell you, before you found out on your own about a baby that may or may not be yours, and _'you don't need this'_?!" You notice the lump in her throat, simply by the near-sob in her voice. "Screw you, Mark." She sputters out.

"Fine, then. Why the hell do I care about Karev's lovechild anyway?!" you yell. It isn't until after you say it that you know how much of a low blow it was.

"You jerk!" she shouts angrily. "You fucking jerk!" you're nearly surprised she hasn't slapped you yet.

You'd never in your right mind be such a bitch to her if you didn't feel hurt or in some way teased.

"Go Away, Little Grey," you tell her, sitting down, frustrated. "Go surprise the proud daddy, okay? Because It's not my kid, Okay?!"

"You fucking--" she stops herself, and looks at you, not knowing what to say for a moment. "No! It's not okay, goddammit!" she shouts, making you jump. "Fine! It's not your kid! _Okay?_ _Okay?! _If you're fine already saying it's not your baby, then it sure as hell can't be Alex's, right?!" she yells furiously.

She breathes rapidly, with quick, deep, wheezy jerks, staring at you, as you wonder whether her lungs are going to explode. You feel your second nature for her, that you haven't quite outgrown yet, want to ask her to sit down, but you stop yourself, and look back at her.

She takes one single, slow but shaky breath, before returning to a still shaky, but regular breathing state in the short minute of awkward 'silence' between you.

"Fine." She sighs with a heavy breath. "It's not yours. It's not Alex's." she looks down and then back at you. "It's mine. It is _my _McBaby, and by damn, I'm keeping it, and looking after it, and I swear to god, I don't want anything from either of you."

You avert your eyes to look at the floor, and you know she's about to leave, because she'll never leave a room when she's angry. She never leaves to calm down, she can do that right in front of you, and she's always the calmest person to leave the room. You shake your head, and watch the door close behind her.

-------------------

You splash the water from the bathroom tap onto your face. You can't go into a surgery looking like you've been crying. It doesn't matter whether or not you have, you just can't go in looking like you have. You turn the tap and the water stops. You look back into the mirror. Do you look presentable? Okay, good. Fine. You breathe out calmly.

"Okay," you look at yourself.

You're about to move towards the door and you start crying again, leaning your hands on the sink. Stupid hormones. Goddamn it. Your face goes red again and your eyes puff up. How the hell are you going to deal with a kid? You're on your own, you haven't even got your own house! You decide _now,_ of all times that you want to complicate your life?! When you could've gotten pregnant when you were with Mark anytime you wanted, and it wouldn't be such a big deal? Mark would've probably proposed to you, you'd have gotten married, Sloan would be a bridesmaid, and you would … you sigh. You would have quit your job and raised Mark's grandbaby as well as your own child.

You tip your head down until your chin is against your chest, and tears splash into the porcelain sink as you take more deep, quick, shaky, wheezy breaths.

"Oh, god," you cry, dropping onto the floor, into a curled position against the wall.

You realize the door is unlocked, when it opens and you see your ex-neighbor walking in with her blonde Pediatrics girlfriend. You look up and wipe your face with the back of your hand.

Callie looks at Arizona, and mouths something, before turning to look at you again as Arizona leaves. "So, what's going on?" she sighs, locking the door.

You shake your head, unable to speak, as she sits down on the floor opposite you, and pulls her knees to her chest too.

"I'm pregnant," you let the words escape you, with your eyes shut.

She swallows. "Uhh … right."

"I'm keeping the baby, I just ... I told Mark and Alex and they're both being dicks," you open your eyes and breathe regularly.

She nods and sighs. "Men can do that. That's part of the reason I decided women are better,"

"I admire you." You laugh slightly. "You haven't fucked up anything. You just decided what you wanted and you got it."

"I haven't got everything yet, Little Grey. I want to go to Boston and marry Arizona. I wish I could have Arizona's babies, but you have to make some sacrifices to get the bigger prize."

You look at her. "What? That's a sacrifice that sucks, Callie. You've always wanted kids, they're a prize, and you give that up?!"

"Because Arizona is a better prize." She tells you. "Little Grey. If you want to keep your baby, don't let anyone or anything stop you. But if any sacrificing is happening, take a step back and decide which is better. Having a little person to care for is a big thing, and I personally think you can handle it." She gets up. "Now can you leave? I really need to pee,"

You laugh and nod, getting up.

* * *

She sits at the bar, drinking soda with Meredith, laughing, and talking together. As much as you love the fact that they are close now, you wish it was you, and you wish that you didn't wish that. You hate that you gave her up for Sloan, and Sloan is gone. You did the right thing, but even then, sometimes things aren't meant to be.

"So I'm guessing you know about what might be your kid." Callie sits down opposite you in your booth.

You sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"And you miss being a daddy,"

You nod, taking a sip of your beer. "Shut up, Torres."

"Okay, then." She nods.

"Where's your girlfriend?" you ask her, changing the subject.

"She's operating on a baby with a hole in its heart."

"I've had enough of babies for my entire life." You shake your head, looking back at Lexie and Meredith at the bar.

At that moment, where both of them decide to feel each others tummies, that you find yourself yearning to be the daddy. And you hate yourself for feeling like that.

* * *

AHH!!! Thanks guys for reading!! Review, please! It really makes a difference when you have reviewers' support. Love Love Love Love Love to you!!!!

Anonymous reviews Welcome, as long as they are positive only. I delete all anonymous negative comments.

Click this button!!

l

l

\/


	7. Chapter 7

You smile in the mirror. It's not like it's suddenly appeared on you, it's grown steadily for the past six weeks. But you always look in the mirror and smile at the baby bump. You bunked in with Meredith last night, since Derek was doing a 48-hour shift. She sits up from the bed, and grumbles, before looking at you.

"Will you stop looking at that? You're a doctor, it's like you've never seen a pregnant woman before." She grumbles, putting her feet on the floor.

"I'm just looking because it's ultrasound day today." You remind her.

"Oh my god, it is," she stands up and looks at you, pulling a lopsided smile. "I totally forgot,"

"Yeah, well, you should get Derek to do yours. He'll like it." You tell her.

"And have him know the sex of the baby?" she tilts her head slightly. "Right."

"Yeah, well, I want to know the sex of my baby today, you should too." You yawn, pulling your sweater back over your belly.

Meredith pauses.

"You don't expect to go to full term without knowing the sex, do you?" you scoff a laugh.

She laughs. "I guess I'm gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah. So anyway, we get to find out whether your baby is--"

"… is going to be able to see, I know." She tells you, frowning. "Just get ready. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

She leans against the door of the ultrasound room. You're assuming that Meredith's in there, and you saw Derek go in there, so you know they're doing happy-parent stuff. It's been almost six weeks since you last spoke to her, that makes Lexie about 16 weeks pregnant. And you guess Meredith is about 19 weeks.

"uh, hi." You walk up to her.

"Hey, um … hi, Mark." She stammers.

"So … um … is Meredith in there?" you ask, trying to be sociable.

You steal a glance down at her baby belly. Everyone in the hospital already knows about the babies, just by the gossip, but now the bumps are very apparent. She notices and laughs at you.

"Seriously, Mark, I thought you weren't interested." She jokes.

You look down and laugh nervously. "Well, I never said that … I, er…"

"If you want to see, you can come see the ultrasound after Meredith's done. She's going to do it for me." She offers. "Want to do that?"

You swallow. "Uh, sure. Definitely."

"Cool." She smiles at you. "I'm finding out the sex today."

You have to admit you're scared. This could possibly be your kid, and that scares the crap out of you.

* * *

"I don't see a penis." Derek smiles.

"So it's a little girl?" you smile, lifting your head.

"Looks like it." He looks at you, as he wipes your belly with a paper towel. "And it looks like she can see perfectly."

You laugh and smile, snatching the paper towel and doing it your self, since he's doing a crappy job.

"I guess we have to pick out baby names, hmm?" he suggests.

"Guess so." You sit up and drop your shirt to cover your moderately sized belly. "Now go. I have to do Lexie's ultrasound."

He leans down and kisses you on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Mm Hm," you mumble, as he smiles, backing towards the door.

He leaves, and lets Lexie in, and then you hear him say; "Mark," in surprise.

You look towards the door, as you stand up. You see both your sister and one of her baby's possible fathers.

"I said Mark could come, is that ok?" she asks you.

"Uh … sure." You say, trying not to smile.

Well, at least he's showing more interest than Alex is. He stands awkwardly on one side of the room.

"You know the drill, Lexie, Lie down." You yawn.

She nods and sits down, before lifting her feet up onto the bed.

"So, is your McBaby a Girl Or Boy?" she smirks.

"It's a little girl," you smile, looking at the little picture printed out.

"Let me see!" she squeals excitedly.

You hand her the photo.

"Lexie, lift your shirt." You tell her, holding the wand in your hand.

She lies back down and hands you back the picture, before lifting her shirt.

"Cold." You remind her.

"I know."

You put the wand to her belly.

"There's the heartbeat," you tell her, looking to see if it's a girl or boy.

"Girl or boy?" she asks.

You continue to look.

"Meredith?"

"Relax, Lexie." You tell her, a smile spreading on your face. "You're also having a cute little baby girl."

As Lexie lifts her head to look at the ultrasound, you notice Mark craning his neck to see the screen.

"Mark, can you see?" you ask.

"I'm fine."

"Come here." You tell him. "You have to see this."

He breathes out and walks towards you.

He stops about three feet behind you.

"Mark." You look at him stubbornly.

"Meredith--,"

"Do you want to see or not?" you smile. "This might be your baby, so do you want to see or not?"

He sighs and takes another two-foot step towards you.

You notice Lexie, smiling discreetly as you step out of the way for Mark to see better.

"She's so small." You hear him say.

"She's actually quite big for seventeen weeks."

"I'm only sixteen weeks." Lexie reminds you.

"She's big. But Babies as a category are yeah, quite small." You look at Mark, who has a small smile on his face.

"Meredith, print out a picture, will you?" you sister tells you, noticing that you're trying to encourage daddy-love from Mark.

You nod and do so. You hand the little picture to Lexie, who stuffs it in her pocket.

"Do one for Mark," she smirks at you.

"Huh?" he looks away from the screen and at Lexie.

You print another one out and hand it to Mark.

"No, I'm fine." He says, outstretching his arm to give back the picture.

"Keep it, Mark. When you're having a bad day, you'll have that to cheer you up." Lexie tells him.

He laughs a little bit, before carefully putting it in his coat pocket, just as his pager goes off. He looks at his pager and pulls a face.

"I gotta go." He says, before walking towards the door. "I'll see you," he smiles, leaving.

You laugh out, as soon as the door clicks shut.

"What?" Lexie laughs with you.

You regain seriousness.

"You got him to accept the baby. I thought … I don't know, I thought you'd be like one of those women on Jerry Springer trying to pin the baby on people."

Lexie laughs at you. "Believe it or not, Meredith, He is a good dad. I know, because he gave me up for his daughter."

"Come on. Lets go find Cristina."

* * *

"Alex!" you call, walking up to him. "Look, I got my ultrasound today!" you say excitedly.

"Lexie, this really isn't the time--," he says nervously.

"Come on, Alex. You know you want to see it." You grin, pulling the picture out of your coat pocket.

"Grey, I really can't--,"

"Alex, come on, it might be _your _little girl here in this picture," you turn the picture around to show him. "Look."

You look at the sullen look on his face. "What?" you ask him.

"I'll tell you what," you hear a familiar voice from behind you.

You turn around, and drop your hands together in front of you, and twiddle you fingers against the picture.

"Izzie--,"

"_Lexie_?! Of all people, you slept with her?!" Izzie looks at Alex, her eyebrows furrowed.

He swallows.

"_You deserve better_, right? What you meant was, you deserve a woman without cancer that can have kids, right?!" she shouts at him.

"Izzie--," you try to calm her down.

"Shut the hell up, Grey," she stares at you with a cold and unforgiving gaze, gritting her teeth.

Everyone on the floor is looking by now.

You swallow and look around before returning your gaze to her. "It was a rebound thing, Izzie." You say quietly.

She opens her mouth and looks at you like you just said pigs could fly. "How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Izzie. We were drunk, and pissed, and it happened once. And then another three times, but that was when you were gone and I didn't think you were coming back. Besides, there's no feelings involved."

"Yeah, it's just sex. Or it was just sex. It's not happening again," you tell her.

"Is that right?" she puts a hand on her hip. "So you're not going to try to pin a baby on my husband?"

Alex looks at me, his eyes asking the same question.

"Hey, no. It's my kid, and I don't want anything from Alex." You answer Izzie sincerely. "Meredith is going to help."

"No she's not. She's going to be busy with her own kid, Lexie. And when you and your kid are struggling to make ends meet, Alex is going to be your solution." She looks at you, a fire in her eye.

You clear your throat nervously.

"You can't say it's just your kid, you don't want anything from anyone, and then say you expect your sister to help. Either you're willing to put in all the work, or you're not fit to have a kid." Izzie makes a point.

"Y- You're angry, okay? You're saying mean, _mean _things right now, so you and Alex should talk and leave me out of this. Okay?" you snatch the picture from the nurse's station and shove it in your pocket, turning on your heel to leave. Unfortunately you trip on your stupid shoelaces.

You fall down and hit your knee hard on the marble floor.

"Shit!" you whisper in pain.

Although you and Izzie have been arguing for the past five minutes, she and Alex don't hesitate a second before helping you up.

"Thanks," you mutter, smiling embarrassedly, before turning to leave again.

* * *

"Ouch!!" you yowl, as Meredith props an ice pack upto your knee, as the two of you are on the couch, watching TV with strawberry ice-cream.

"Jesus, Lexie, you can't handle this, how the hell are you going to handle childbirth?" she scoffs a laugh.

"Shut up." You mumble, taking a spoonful of Ben & Jerry. "Drugs."

"Oh, I forgot, Derek said he was bringing Mark and Owen over to watch the game later." She tells you.

"When?"

"Later. So I was thinking we could go…" she pauses and a slow smile spreads on her usually depressed face.

"Meredith?" you ask.

"The baby kicked me." She turns to smile at you. "Feel this, Lexie." She snatches your hand and places it flat on her tummy.

A little thud hits the palm of your hand.

A smile spreads on your face too. "Huh." You breathe.

"Anyway, I thought we'd go over to Callie and Arizona's, because Callie said they were inviting Cristina, Teddy and Izzie over for a slumber party."

You laugh. "You, at a sleepover party?"

"I'm not _that _dark, Lexie!"

"I feel like crap, Meredith. You go if you want, but I think I'll stay here."

"We're watching surgery tapes."

You groan. You really want to go now, but your knee really hurts too.

"I'll stay." You tell her.

"Okay," she sighs. "Suit yourself. If going to pack my stuff." She gets up.

"Have fun." You smile.

* * *

Okay!! Wow, I know this chapter is long, I was going to halve it, but that was too much work for me. Reviews please! Oh, you'll notice that I included Izzie because of a review I got. I know, it's still confusing figuring out who's POV it's in, but I can't help but try to keep you guessing.

Love you guys!!

xRhiax


	8. Chapter 8

You're lounging on the couch, watching TV, half-asleep, as you have been for the past hour since Meredith left. Some crappy sitcom is on with two pedos and a half, and you're kind of bored, kind of pissed, kind of feeling nauseous.

It's at that moment that you hear Derek's key in the lock, and you furrow your eyebrows, knowing you have to get off the couch.

The guys are laughing, over god knows what, and you open one eye and jut your lip childishly.

"Oh, hey, Little Grey, Meredith said you were--,"

"Going to a sleepover, I know. She went, I didn't feel like it." You yawn, getting up, and grabbing the rest of the tub of ice-cream.

"I bought that for Meredith," he grumbles.

"She's not the one having cravings, she told you that for me, because she's a good sister." You smirk, walking towards the stairs. "Have fun, and if the house is on fire, wake me up, because I'll be semi-comatose with all the food I ate today."

"Got it." Derek Laughs, as you retreat up the stairs.

---------

POV SWITCHOVER (Derek)

---------

You watch your 'sister' walking away you her attic (cave) bedroom, stealing ice-cream that your wife got you to buy, only to give it to Lexie. You tell yourself again in your head how much you love Meredith.

"Turn on the game." You tell Mark. "I'll get the beer."

You get the beer from the kitchen and drop it down on the coffee table, and the game is just starting. New York Yankees versus Seattle Mariners. Yep, now that's a game you could get into.

"Okay, everyone make bets. There's only four beers, whoever wins the bet gets the last one,"

"What if two of us win?" Owen asks you.

Mark makes and evil smirk behind the beer he's sipping.

"When we were younger, Derek said I could sleep with his sister if I won a bet." He says quietly.

Owen turns and laughs in shock. "Serious?"

"They were sleeping together anyway." You tell him.

"No we weren't." Mark laughs.

"Shut up."

You watch contently, shouting in shock and laughing at stolen bases, up until the seventh inning stretch.

"Looks like the Yankees are winning." Mark snatches the last beer from the coffee table.

"Hey, I made that bet too," you glare at him.

"Put it back. The Mariners are going to pull a rabbit out." Owen sits back on the couch.

"I'll go get more beer. There's a convenience store down the street." You get up and grab your jacket.

You never took off your shoes, and so you leave the house.

---------

POV switchover (Mark)

---------

"I'll be right back." You tell Hunt, getting up off the couch and walking towards the steps, and you hear him scoff a laugh, knowing why you're going up the stairs.

You get up to the familiar door and you tap the wood lightly with the knuckle of one finger.

She opens the door, wearing her robe, tired-looking.

"Hey," you smile.

"Hey." She smiles. "Seventh inning?" she asks.

"Yeah, Derek left for beer." You enter the room and sit on the chair.

"Mm-hm," she answers, closing the door and returning to bed. "I'm exhausted. I was in the OR for six hours. It took six hours for me to get drained."

"Meredith was bitching about you having a high estrogen level." You laugh. "On Derek's phone on the way in."

"I have really bad cravings. Pie, cake, ice cream. I'm always in the mood for Pizza, too." She yawns.

"So, the picture … from the ultrasound. It was kind of the highlight of my day," you admit to her.

She smiles tiredly. "Mine too."

"Lexie, if this … if this is my baby, you said you didn't want anything." You sigh. "Lexie, when the baby is born, I'd like to do a paternity test and pay you if it is my kid."

She sighs. "I'm fine. I have Meredith. She said she'd pay for my crib if I told you and Alex about the baby." She laughs under her breath.

You breathe heavily. "Are we friends?" you ask.

She opens her eyes and smiles again. "Yeah. I guess we are."

----

Yay!!! Review please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Your sister hurls up a bucketful of vomit into the toilet, as you hold up her hair.

"I hate being pregnant," she breathes, wincing uncomfortably, before throwing her head back over the toilet and retching out another hurl.

You sigh in empathy, patting her on the back, carefully pulling more of her blonde hair into your fist to stop her getting it drowned in puke.

"You okay now?" you ask her gently.

She drops back onto the floor in a sitting position. "I'm not okay, but there's nothing left to throw up now."

"Okay." You sigh, patting her on the foot, leaning against the bathtub.

You haven't been feeling too hot today either. You usually get sick as hell in the morning, as it's called 'morning' sickness, but Lexie hurls up any time of the day. It's random. Her hormones are all over the place, and she's a miserable super-bitch for a three hour period between five and eight in the evening.

It's been eleven weeks since you discovered the genders of your McBabies. You are 30 weeks and Lexie is three weeks less than you, so she's about twenty-seven weeks. Before actually experiencing pregnancy, you calculated the level of pregnancy that people were in months. Now you count every single week. Like crossing off days on the calendar until Christmas when you were a kid, knowing you'd get some tool your mom stole from a hospital supply closet for Christmas. And you loved that. By the time you were fifteen you were able to remove what could only be calculated as half a glass window from your only company at home; a little calico cat that climbed in your window every night. The little kitten died not long after you did that, and you figured out that the neighbor was trying to get rid of the stray and threw a glass tumbler at it, and seeing it fine, kicked it in it's little surgical cut that you'd made, with his dirt covered golf shoes. And then you set his garden shed on fire, and your mom paid him two hundred dollars not to sue.

"I gotta take a shower for work." Your sister looks at you, a pale mist taking over the color of her face.

"Work? You're seriously actually going to work today?" you laugh at her.

She nods, propping herself up against the sink. "I've already taken three days off this week."

You sigh understandingly. You hurl up every morning and still go.

"I'm going to start breakfast." You tell her, getting up. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, you smell like puke."

"Uh-huh." She groans as you leave the room.

* * *

"Hey, how are you? You sounded like crap on the phone last night." Callie walks up to you.

"I'm fine." You tell her, smiling. "I mean, after a shower, and a pancake breakfast. Who wouldn't be?"

"Meredith cooks?" Callie laughs.

"No, she heated up what Derek left in the fridge." You admit.

Callie scoffs a laugh.

You choke on your own oxygen for a moment.

"Oh crap." You look down.

"What?"

"I'm 27 and-a-half weeks pregnant and my dad doesn't even know." You laugh at yourself. "Crap."

"You should do a family reunion thing." You hear Izzie say, behind you, laughing. "I did this thing with my mom, my dad and my sister last weekend where we all went camping for a day, and it was the perfect time to find out my baby sister had a kid."

You look at her and smile. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Nope. I just thought you were going to steal my man."

"Oh." You nod interestedly. You turn to look back at Callie and realize she's left. "And now you've changed your mind?"

"Yeah, well, Alex and I have decided to have a baby." She tells you.

You open your mouth in shock. "Izzie, that's- That's amazing!" you exclaim. "I'm so happy for you."

"We've got an appointment next week to go and get the fertilized eggs we did last year."

"You guys are doing artificial impregnation, then, right?"

"Yeah, I barely ever get my period anymore since the chemo. Chances of natural birth are like, next to zero."

"Oh, well, at least you won't end up on Jerry Springer,"

Izzie taps you hard in the upper arm. "Yeah, right, me?"

"Yeah, well, anything can happen." You tell her. "Someone said you were once trailer trash."

"Was it Alex? Because if it was, I'll kill him," she says, joking.

"No, it was George, actually, before he uh, died." You say, It's still awkward to think of him _dead_.

Your pager goes off, and you wave goodbye before running to catch the elevator to the ER.

-----------------

"Dr. Sloan, you paged me?" you get there, breathing heavily, looking at him, a little shaken.

"ER's filling up, there's a triage, a plane 'landed' on the highway. The triage team have already left, but there's a patient who looks like she needs your help."

"What?" you look at him.

"I don't know what to tell her, I think she's cutting herself." He whispers.

"And I'm the one you specifically paged for someone you think is cutting themselves?" you raise an eyebrow. "I find that insulting, just a little bit."

"No, I mean …" he pulls back the curtain and you bite your lip.

There's a heavily pregnant woman lying there with cut-scars on her baby bump. A similar looking man is standing next to her, and you guess it's her brother.

"I told you they're just stretch marks!" she glares at him.

You try to suck in your belly so you don't look pregnant, but to no avail. You're way too far along to pull it off.

"I'll be just over there if you need my help, Dr. Grey." He tells you comfortingly, before walking away.

You nod and sit down next to her, and take a look at the cut on her forehead.

"So, um … were you two in the plane, or on the road?" you ask sociably.

"We were on the road. The plane was already there when we got there, we ran right into the traffic." Her brother tells you.

"Oh, right." You nod. "So, um, how far along are you?" you smile warmly at the woman.

"I'm like, thirty weeks along." She tells you smiling for the first time since you've seen her.

"Girl or boy?" you smile, running the curved needle between the torn skin on her forehead.

"I don't know, I just had one ultrasound at ten weeks and I'm going to have another at thirty-five weeks." She sighs. "We're not exactly living in the lap of luxury."

"Ah," you nod sadly.

"I mean, not like you. You must get, what? Sixty thousand a year?"

You clear your throat. "Fifty-five."

"Huh. We make almost fifteen thousand a year between us."

"Mm-hmm…" you try not to poke the subject. "So, um … these stretch marks … are they from a previous child?" you smile brightly.

"Uh … well … yes, but um, I was pregnant, I got to full term and I lost the baby." You can tell she's lying her fat ass off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You frown. "Will the father be coming in soon?"

"My sister's baby's father won't be coming, he died last month of pneumonia." Her brother lies.

"Oh … sounds like you've had it rough." You sigh. "okay, um, I'd like to get you up to ultrasound to see if the baby's okay, because, um, I'm noticing just a little bit of vaginal bleeding," you note, gesturing to the bloody sheets.

"Oh, oh my gosh, I didn't—"

"It's fine, the nurses here know all the tricks to getting blood out." You tell her. "I'll get a nurse to take you to ultrasound and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She nods, almost in panic, you notice.

"Are you coming, or should I show you to the waiting room?" you ask her brother.

"No, I'm coming."

"Okay, then. I'll just page a nurse," you smile, standing up.

* * *

"There's something off about their whole story." You tell him, leaning on the desk next to him, watching the nurse prep her to travel to ultrasound.

"_Off?"_ he scoffs. "How?"

"I bet there's something creepy going on, like, she's doing cracked cocaine."

"You sleep in the same room as Meredith." Mark tells you. "That's not considered creepy."

"Yeah, because we're both having kids, we're both female and neither of us snore." You smirk. "And you of all people should know about extra body heat."

"You really have to stop calling me a whore."

"I never called you a whore."

"No, you called me a selfish whore, which is better, and means something entirely different." He gives you the McSteamy face.

"You're doing the face." You tell him. "I'm your ex, we're not attracted anymore." You try to distract yourself, looking down at the papers under your elbows.

He clears his throat in the same effort. "Yeah." He agrees.

"So, um, I have to go do an ultrasound." You smile, trying not to feel attracted, and you admit to yourself that there's still a spark of the old flame there, god forbid you ever wanted to re-start that fire with him. You shake your head. You're becoming a philosopher on yourself.

* * *

"There's some bleeding in the uterus… almost enough to concern the OBGYN here, but your baby is fine, other than a small tear in the umbilical cord, which could possibly lead to mass blood loss and a miscarriage." You tell Anna, the baby-bump-cut lady. "Surgery is the only way to ensure that your baby's growth isn't compromised."

"So, what now? If I go home, what happens?"

"There's a chance you could have a perfectly healthy baby, but there's also a chance of having a miscarriage."

Anna sits up on the bed.

"We don't have the money, we barely have the money to have this baby. I'm sorry, Dr. Grey, I'm going home," she tells you.

"Anna--,"

"Bobbie!" she shouts at him. "That's it, okay?!"

"No, goddamnit! It's not okay!" he looks at her angrily. "I've seen you hurt already, and I don't want you to get hurt again." You notice him looking at her in an unfamiliar way.

"Bobbie, this isn't--,"

"Look, this is _my _child, and you are _not _giving up on this, alright you bitch?!" you jump, as you see his flat hand whip her in the face. The clapping noise wakes you up and you stare.

You stare, eyes wide, mouth open, hands up in front of you, instinctively protecting yourself, as you process all this information.

"Look, Lady--," you hear him say, not long before you grab the door handle and run away as best you can with the baby on you.

* * *

AHH!!! How awesome!! I was actually thinking about making Anna and Bobbie father and daughter, but I thought this was creepier. Abuse _and _Incest?! Ah!! I rock. Admit it, I rock. Woop, woop! I should do Drama tv, because I rock. You'll see Anna and Bobbie in the next chapter, too, and that's where I plan to put in flashbacks! So, review with ideas and praise and pointers, and I might just put in a dedication to you on the next chapter! Hm? How cool would that be?!

Okay so you know which button to click!!

I

I

I

V


	10. Chapter 10

Dedications to my Reviewers:

Charlie, who agrees that I rock.

emsoreoangel, who has a wide vocabulary.

fictionlover26, who tried to guess the storyline.

daisyduke95, who is bright and shiny in their reviews.

Alece, who didn't see it coming.

jlamb13, who likes that the spark is still there.

McShip, who is McBaby-Lovin.

AiLing, who is a dramaholic.

Silver1989, who really gets into the story.

---------

"Mark!" you shout, jogging up to him, with short breath and high blood pressure. "Mark," you pant, stopping.

"Lexie, are you okay? You really need to be taking it easy." he puts a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's-- They- I..." you take in a deep breath. "_He's _the father."

"Wh- wait, what?" he opens his mouth in disgust.

"Her brother, Bobbie, he's the father of her baby. I think ... I think he raped her." you look at him, nervously biting your bottom lip.

"Eugh." he grimaces. "Uhh ... alright, how did the ultrasound come back?"

"Uterine bleeding, torn umbilical cord ... she needs surgery. She doesn't want it, but she needs the surgery to save the baby." You sigh. "He's telling her to have the surgery."

"Okay, Come with me, we'll get the surgery forms and check the internet to see if there are any incest laws."

----------------

"You couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you?" you hear Bobbie say as you walk in the room behind Mark.

"Dr. Grey, you don't have to answer that." Mark assures you, dropping the papers on the table over Anna's bed. "Miss Thompson, these forms are consent forms and insurance papers for your baby's surgery."

"I can't afford it, I- I can't." Anna swallows.

"Mr. Thompson, could you leave the room?" he turns on his heel quickly to look at the man, who isn't quite as tall as him.

"I'd rather not."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really asking, I was trying to be polite in saying; get the hell out of the room," Mark pulls his mouth into a smug little smirk, the kind that always managed to make you imagine what sick, dirty little thought is in his head.

Bobbie gives you a dirty look, before making his way to, and out the door.

"Miss Thompson, the tear in your umbilical cord has a seventy-five percent chance of bleeding out."

"Why is the plastic surgeon here? Shouldn't I be talking to an OB?"

"We paged in one of the best, all the way from LA." Mark says, and you turn your head to look at him.

"Wait, you paged Dr. Montgomery?" you say, your mouth staying open after you've finished talking.

"Yeah." he tells you, and you know that he's sorry he didn't tell you first. "Uh, anyway, Miss Thompson, when Dr. Montgomery gets here, she's going to tell you the exact same thing I'm telling you now. You _need _surgery."

"No, I don't. I can live with a 25% of having a baby." she looks from Mark to you. "You haven't even caught on to the fact that I do not want this kid?"

Mark looks down.

You take over. "In the very likely event of your umbilical cord further tearing and bleeding internally, you could lose too much blood and die yourself."

Now she's paying attention.

"Yeah, there's a reason I'm in plastics." he smiles at you.

You think to yourself of going into natal and pre-natal care as a specialty.

* * *

"Damn it." Mark drops his cell phone on the coffee table in the lounge. "Her flight got canceled. The plane crash has backed up all Seattle flights up to Saturday."

It's only Monday.

"That cord could bleed out in less than half an hour." you sigh frustratedly, adjusting your position on the couch next to him to accommodate your baby. "It'd be faster to drive upto LA, spend the night and drive back."

Mark turns his head to look at you, with a sneaky smirk spreading across his face.

"That sounds like fun."

You let a small laugh escape you.

"It sounds like a seventeen and a half hour drive, that's not in traffic, one way, staying with a woman you slept with twice on a rebound and then another seventeen and a half hour trip with her back to Seattle." you tell him.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"You're committed to going, aren't you?" you laugh.

"It's perfect; a nurse looks after her for the two days we'll be gone, we get a vacation, we get Addison and the patient won't die." he smirks, giving you an encouraging tap on the knee.

"Ow!" you wince.

He jumps. "Sorry!" he whispers.

You nod. "Seriously, though. If you're headed up to LA, I'm going too."

"To stop me sleeping with Addison?" he laughs.

"I've never been to LA. I think it'd be nice." you drop your feet off the couch onto the floor.

"Okay, then." he smiles at you, grabbing his phone from the coffee table. "I'll call Addison to tell her we're coming."

You smile, getting up. "I'll tell Meredith what's happening, check on Anna and get a nurse to watch her."

* * *

You close your suitcase and drop it to the foot of your bed.

"You're going to LA, then."

"For one night," you remind your sister.

"With your ex-boyfriend. And your heart lives in your vagina."

"I'm not going to be sleeping with Mark, Meredith." You laugh, relaxing on your bed. "I'm not interested anymore."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." she pats you on the hand, before leaving the room.

You yawn and turn on your side, and you feel the baby kick. A sweet smile spreads across your face, as you push your blonde hair behind your ear. You lie down, face up to the ceiling, with your hand to your belly. You feel another little baby kick and pick up the phone on your bedside table. You dial his cell number.

"Dad?" you say softly into the phone.

You hear a glass clinking with another, and your smile drops.

He slurs his voice into the phone, and you choke out the word again.

"Dad?!"

He's drinking. With Meredith's liver, he's drinking.

He's drunk and he says something like 'Can you drive me home', or 'I don't know where I am,' and you put the phone down with a loud click.

You sigh and drop your head back to the pillow. Damn it.

---------

The chapter is over. It was really hard to write, I was watching Gran Torino while writing and it took nearly five hours. It's probably not as long as the other chapters, and I assure you it is not the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

The alarm clock wakes you up from your few hours of sleep, and you smack your hand down on it, and look out the window to see the early morning at three-thirty AM. You're lucky that you went to sleep at six, filled with pregnancy fatigue.

You put your feet on the floor and stand up, stretching your arms and fingers and back.

All is right with the world, until you remember your brief conversation on the phone last night with dad, your pregnant incest rape victim patient, and your seventeen hours of road ahead.

You sigh and look down at your belly. It manages to cheer you up a little, but not enough to encourage you to take a shower. What the hell, you had one before bed, you think to yourself. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you grab a brush from your bedside table and start detangling your hair.

Half an hour later, you have your suitcase in your hand, and there's a knock on the door. You open the door and see a red 1980 Mercedes-Benz 450SL convertible.

"What the- where did you get this?" you stare at Mark, as he takes your suitcase for you.

"I've had it in storage for three years."

You look at him and pull a face. He must be joking.

"You're joking right? Do you know how much a car like this costs?" you ask him.

"Fifteen thousand, four hundred and ninety-nine dollars, ninety-nine cents." He smirks, dropping your suitcase in the back seat. "I bought it from Addison's uncle when he moved to Italy."

You pull a face and climb into the passenger seat.

"And how much did it cost him?" you scoff.

"Nearly twenty five thousand." He tells you, jumping the driver's side door and sliding into his seat.

You shake your head. "Let's get on the highway before rush hour." You say, and the car pulls out into the road.

"Rush hour won't be for another three hours." he says, and you groan at how ungodly early it is.

* * *

You've been on the road for almost three hours. For the first hour, the wind whipping you in the face was a new experience, but now you're used to it. Three hours has been a while. You've stood in surgeries for 27 hours straight, but this is sitting down doing nothing. You're bored out of your mind. It's still early for most people, but it feels like you're ready to go back to sleep.

"Have you eaten?" you ask him, after the long silence since Meredith's house.

"Nah, I won't be hungry until noon."

You sigh. "I really want some Reese's peanut butter cups." You grumble.

He laughs, and smiles at you. "Check the glove box."

You open the compartment and pull out one of the three-packs peanut butter cups.

"You know me too well." You shake your head and open the pack. "Want one?"

"Maybe later." He leans over and closes the glove box.

You bite into the peanut butter cup.

When you finish the cups and put the wrappers under your butt to stop them flying away, you look at Mark.

"So, how many scrub nurses have you screwed, between the time you screwed Addison, and now?" you ask boldly.

He looks at you funny. "Uhh …"

"I won't judge." You laugh.

"I don't know … thirteen nurses and a drug rep." he shrugs nervously.

You nod your head slowly, and pull your lips into a smirk.

"Ooh!" you point. "Portland!" you shout.

It's small in the distance, and there are other, smaller buildings around, but you've been to Portland once as a kid.

"Get your hand in the car!" he laughs, quickly reaching and grabbing you by the upper arm. "Try driving a kid to school with one arm, it won't be easy."

"There's a thing called a school bus," you tell him, unstrapping yourself.

"What are you doing?!" he asks, watching you reach up and grab the top of the windscreen.

"I'm sitting on the back of my seat!" you shout, over the wind in your face. "If Barbie can do it, I sure as hell can!"

"Barbie has no ligaments!" he shouts, laughing.

You laugh and slide back into your seat. "You can't go on a road trip in a car like this, and not do that."

"It's illegal."

"So what?" you smile cheekily at him. "Once we get into California, you'll see everyone under forty doing it."

"Unless you're pregnant, fat, or driving." He tells you, yawning.

You look at him, and notice the barely noticeable dark circles.

"Did you work all last night?" you laugh at him.

"No," he tells you, smiling. "Okay, I worked late, but then I went to get the car, go through the car wash, pack my stuff--,"

"You've had a coffee, right?"

He nods.

You nod too and lean back in your seat. "I'm bored."

"Too bad." He smiles, adjusting his sunglasses to the light.

You groan and reach for the glove box again. Reese's Peanut butter cups. They fix everything.

* * *

"You've been cleaning your house since noon, Addison. You've cancelled all your patients up until three. What's going on?" Naomi sits on your couch, drinking a hot chocolate.

You press the 'Go' button on your dishwasher and lean on the counter, facing the living room. "Mark's driving from Seattle down to LA, and he's spending the night here, I don't want the place to look like I've been having sex all weekend."

"But you have." Naomi scoffs a laugh into the cup.

"Shut up, Naomi," you snap. "Where's my jacket?"

"Oh, so now you're going to work?"

"No, I thought I'd go shopping, since my fridge is completely empty and I have two guests who will have driven nearly eighteen hours to get here. I want to have _food _when they get here. Are you coming or not?"

Naomi laughs sand puts the half-empty, half-full, depending on your optimism level, cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Wait, Two guests?"

"Yeah, he's bringing his ex down as well."

"Oh. I was under the impression you two were going to get together."

"Pete, Naomi. I have Pete, for all the sex I need." you smile, grabbing your keys.

* * *

"_Bobbie, let me go!!"_

"_I've looked after you since you were a little kid, it's about time I got what I wanted!" your brother yells at you, as he pushes you into a bent-over position over the bonnet of the car in the garage._

_The weak light bulb is swinging from the low ceiling, as you feel your skirt lifted and the cold air on your skin._

"Miss Thompson?" you wake up from your daydream/nightmare, and look up at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." You laugh nervously.

She laughs as well, and then places a hospital meal on the table over your bed. You feel your brothers eyes on you from outside your room. You repeat to yourself;

"I really don't want this baby."

* * *

At 9:51pm, you pull the car up in front of Addison's beach-house. Lexie is half asleep, her eyes on the front door as Addison stands on the porch waving and smiling with the porchlights illuminating her auburn red hair.

There's just enough summer light left to see a pale purple and blue hue behind the house over the beach horizon.

You get out of the car at the same time as Lexie, and you almost immediately see a confused look on Addison's face when she sees Lexie's baby bump. You realize you forgot to tell her about the baby that may or may not be yours.

You carry both yours and Lexie's suitcases to the door, with Lexie not far behind you, tired and hungry.

"You're not the patient, are you?" Addison gives Lexie a half-serious smile.

"No. God no, I'm fine." You hear Lexie say from behind you, as you put the bags down in the hallway.

"Good. That's good." Addison smiles, walking into the house behind Lexie, and shuts the door.

You collapse onto The leather couch and kick off your shoes. "Addison, can I get a beer?" you ask, with your eyes shut.

"Sure, Mark." She yawns, walking into the kitchen. "Lexie, do you want anything?"

Lexie yawns. "Uh, no, I'm fine."

By the time Addison brings you the beer, you're sound asleep and it seems your sleeping arrangements have already been made.

* * *

Addison has ordered in a pepperoni Pizza, which is now on the counter, with only a few slices left, since the two of you have eaten most of it.

"So, are you two back together?" Addison asks you nosily. "Because his exes are the type that usually burn down apartment buildings and key his cars."

"No." you laugh. "We're friends. Just friends,"

"So what about the baby? Is it Karev's or what?"

"I'm actually not sure." You smile. "It might be Alex's, it might be Mark's, though Mark is more interested." You look at Addison. "Alex is caught up in his Izzie-stuff."

"Oh yeah, I heard they got married." Addison reaches for the beer Mark never drank and opens it.

"And she's got cancer, and they're almost divorced, so …" you trail off.

"Mmm," she nods. "Girl or Boy?"

"Girl." You tell her. "Meredith's having a baby girl too."

Addison grumbles a little bit.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said that." You frown, taking a bite of Pizza.

"I've moved on too many times to count," Addison shakes her head. "From Derek to Mark, from Mark to Alex, from Alex to LA, in LA, Pete, Noah, Sam …"

"Oh." You nod.

Mark stirs in his sleep, and you smile at the same time as Addison. You smile at the beautiful man you fell in love with and never told him, and you wonder;

Do you both want the same thing?

----------------

It's not the best chapter, I know, there's no interesting plot twist, It's not my best work. I didn't live up to my flashback promise either. Trust me, Meredith's baby is coming soon, so please don't lose interest!! There will be lots of plot twists!!!


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up, with the warm LA sun shining on your back, with the sheets around your waist and a soft pillow under your head. A smile spreads on your face, with your closed eyes in a peaceful expression.

You're surprised when you feel someone behind you on the bed. You stay quiet, hoping it's Mark. It it's Addison, you know you're going to freak out.

"Addison." You hear his voice purr out tiredly.

You're angry now, and you turn your head slightly to glare at him, and then you see a stranger's face.

Within a second, you scream, bolt out of the bed and stand on the floor staring at the dark-haired stranger.

There's a silence of you staring at him, and him staring at you, until Addison and Mark come in.

"Pete!" Addison shouts, surprised.

You shake your head. "There goes my sleep-in."

"It's the needle guy." Mark laughs.

"Oh, great, it's the plastics guy." Pete laughs too.

"You scared the crap out of me," you shake your head and look at Pete uneasily.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He laughs again.

You grumble and shake your head again. "You should lock your windows, Addison, god knows how he got into the house."

Addison and Pete laugh, again, and it's beginning to sound a little annoying.

"You didn't tell me you had guests." Pete tells Addison, as they leave the room together.

You look at Mark, and before you know it a laugh escapes your mouth too. A smile spreads on his face as you laugh.

"What?" you ask him.

"Nothing, It's nothing." He smiles, sitting on the bed.

You sit down too and lean your head against his shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?" you ask him, looking out the window towards the beach.

"Good. I'm really not looking forward to another day driving, though." He glances down at you.

"I can imagine." You mutter. "Mark?" you ask.

You really can't help yourself. You kept secrets, and they're not easy for you, and this one was the hardest to keep.

"Yeah?"

"Did you …" you let a defeated sigh escape between your lips. "Did you _know_ I loved you?"

He struggles to answer. He knows he knew somewhere deep down, but he never thought he'd ever admit it. Or say it back.

"I could ask you the same question." He smiles sadly, turning his head to kiss you on the forehead.

You sigh.

"That's what I thought." And you close your eyes, with your head on his shoulder, making sure that tear in your eye doesn't fall.

-------------------

"Meredith!" Izzie calls after you.

You feel like shit, the last thing you need is happy, peppy people.

"Yeah." You grumble.

You see Cristina, Alex, Callie and Arizona appear behind her. Your face softens, and then you look surprised.

"What's going on?" you ask.

You see Derek behind them.

"We're throwing you and Lexie a baby shower." Derek blurts.

"What?! When? Why?!" You whisper.

"Thursday. At Six on Thursday, there will be a baby shower at your house." Izzie smiles. "We'll do all the decorating and paying."

"Cristina, you're in on this? You're supposed to be dark and twisty with me!" you whisper angrily.

"Yeah, well … there'll be cake, and presents, and it's your first baby, you have to have a baby shower for your first baby. And then you can shoot 'em out like a rabbit." Cristina says half-heartedly.

"Plus, Alex may or may not owe Lexie something, Callie and Arizona are bright and shiny, Derek's your husband, Cristina's your BFF, and I have cancer." Izzie explains. "We want to celebrate with you."

"I wasn't celebrating, I was just--, ugh, fine, okay, whatever – but NO baby clothes. I'm doing that myself. I don't want my kid wearing pink, stupid leotards." You grumble, walking away. "And _NO _alcohol, or I might be tempted. We drink kool-ade and Hawaiian punch."

You hear a chorus of girly 'yay's behind you. Damn Izzie and her … Izzie-ness.

-----------------

It's one hell of a long drive, you tell yourself again. Mark is in the passenger seat, and Addison is in the back seat. You took over about two hours ago, when Mark was grumbling in the drivers seat. The roof is up, and it's raining outside. This time, you're driving overnight, having spent a beautiful day in Los Angeles. Your journey began at four pm. You guess you'll be back just in time for work. Yippee. Not. It's about five 'o' clock in the morning now. You are legally and officially in Washington.

"Can I have some Peanut Butter Cups?" you ask Mark tiredly.

He nods and gets a pack out. He opens it and places it on the small ledge in front of the stereo. You pick one up with one hand and eat it whole. You wonder how many packs he has stored in the glove box.

Pregnancy cravings combined with your favorite chocolate. It's a recipe for an extra ten pounds weight gain after childbirth.

"So what's up with the patient?" Addison asks, breaking her silence streak of four hours.

"She's a victim of incest rape, and a car crash which has torn her umbilical cord. We might get back to find her uterus filled with blood." You explain, trying to keep your attention off the insanely long trip. But, to be fair, seventeen hours of driving isn't as bad as twenty-seven hours standing still in Derek's OR, while he looks at a spinal tumor.

"Incest what?" Addison coughs shockedly.

"Rape." Mark snaps. "We're all surprised, let's be surprised when we get back to Seattle."

Eugh, _god_ he's cranky. The last time he was like this was when you broke his penis.

"So, Lexie, have you thought of baby names?" Addison leans between the front seats.

"No, not yet. I did think of the name _Rebecca_ but then I heard someone say the word 'Becky' and hated it." You shake your head.

"If it's Alex's, you should _so _call her Danielle,"

"No way." You laugh. "There was this girl in college called Danielle and she had a different boyfriend, and a different car every weekend. She died last year, I think."

Addison yawns. "Whoa!" she shouts loudly. "Stop! Breaks!!"

You turn your head to look at her.

It happens in less than five seconds. You first hear a loud crunch and thud as you turn to look back at the road. You've run into the back of the car ahead of you, which has run out of gas in the middle of the highway.

Mark shouts a profanity you wouldn't mention on television, and looks at you to make sure you're okay. Remarkably, you're completely fine. You're relieved for that split moment that you're not dead, even though the front headlights of the car are touching the windscreen. And then you hear Addison scream again, as another car hits you from behind, squashing you, Mark and Addison into the small space of what's left of Mark's _very _expensive car.

Nothing happens for ten seconds, and you open your eyes to see Mark's open blue ones, and at first you think he's fine. And then you see the coldness and the blood running slowly from the corner of his mouth and dripping off his chiseled jaw.

You swallow and turn to look at Addison. You can't see her, the roof has caved in and blocked her from sight. And then you scream in pain as you feel the worst thing imaginable.

It's like being impaled through the stomach.

You know it's the baby. You grab for the door handle, but it disappears into the darkness and all you see then is the ceiling of an ambulance.

* * *

Oh yeah, I am awesome. Sorry, we've already covered this. I though this was an AMAZING plot twist to make up for the last chapters plainness. Please review, and I've already got baby names for them picked out, so please don't guilt me into changing them! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!

Click The Button. You Know You Want To.

xRhiax

Love love love

Notable reviewers;

Daisyduke95; who just plain loves babies. Note; I picked out the middle or first name 'Caroline' for Meredith's baby. Y'know, because Derek's mom's name is Caroline, and Lexie's middle name is Caroline. Yays!!

Smileyface197; who reviews always, even if it's just to say a quick 'please update'. Note; Well, here's the update!

Krista; who is very specific about what she wants. Note; I thought the Pete thing was a little devoted to your review. ;-)

Shadow-KissedKK; who 1) doesn't like incest AT ALL, 2) Feels bad for morning sickness, and 3) Loves Addie! Note; I think you should get a mac. Your computer won't die then! Don't worry I'm not one of those insane 'Get a mac' people, I just was raised on Apple Mac, so PC is alien to me, lol. P.s. I speak a little bit of that French myself, mind you.

McMerDer; who loves my story, and is truly MerDer All the way! Note; You said you wanted to know more about Meredith's baby. I can't reveal much, but trust me, I have a plot twist that will make your stomach turn when the baby is born.

REVIEWS!!! (please)


	13. Author's Note Hiatus Notification

Hey people, I understand a lot of you are upset about the plot twist in the last Chapter. I know this isn't the best time, but I'm putting the story on hiatus for a while, because I need some time to figure out exactly where I'm going with this story. You will notice this chapter is only 65 words long up to this full stop. I hope none of you are upset by this hiatus's timing. Those of you who are on Story Alert will be updated when I continue this story. This in no way means that I will stop writing fan fiction, I have a storyline in my head which I intend to write for you very soon.

Thank you

Rhia.


	14. Chapter 13

"Lexie?" you hear a voice, as well as a sharp stab in your upper arm.

You jump and open your eyes, expecting the ceiling of a hospital to greet you.

Instead, it's the sky. You're sitting in the back seat of Mark's expensive Mercedes, Addison is driving, Mark is looking at you with an amused grin. The same on that used to be able to make you weak at the knees. Scratch that, it kinda still does.

"Oh … I just had the worst dream ever." You try to shake it off.

"That's why I woke you up," Mark smiles warmly.

"Thanks," you yawn, smiling up at the morning sky. "What time is it?"

Mark checks his watch. "Quarter to six,"

You say something in gibberish, while stretching your arms up towards the clouds, and your feet under Addison's seat.

"How long 'til we get to the hospital?" you ask.

Addison laughs, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"I was thinking we'd take a fifteen minute nap before we went in," she jokes, chuckling.

You laugh too, and grab the door handle, just as you feel the baby kicking you in the bladder.

"Oh, shit," you mutter. "Hey, can I catch up with you later?" you turn to look at Addison, as she's standing outside the car.

"Sure." She smiles, opening the door for you.

"Thanks," you smile, climbing out of the car.

You soon find yourself waddling to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Miss Thompson, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery," you smile charmingly, walking into the room, your hand held out to shake Anna's.

"Look, I get that you drove all the way up here to do this surgery, but If I'm paying thousands of dollars for you to cut into me, I'd rather have the surgery I want." She tells you, before you even know her.

Your face drops, and to sigh.

"An Abortion." You realize aloud.

"I don't want this baby. I'm going to call the cops – have my brother arrested… I mean … eventually."

"Miss Thompson, I couldn't possibly empathize with you, but I do know that before anything else can be done, we need to save your umbilical cord."

"N- No, I want the baby to die!" she sobs at you, half yelling.

You look down, and before your gaze gets to the floor, your eyes rest on the near-white sheets of her bed turning crimson-burgundy red.

"Miss Thompson!" you yell. "Crap!" you mutter, before shouting out the door for an Emergency OR.

"What's going on?" Anna shouts at you.

"I'll tell you what's happening, your baby is bleeding out, and so are you. If you'd signed all the papers, you'd already be prepped, so now you have twice the chance of complication." You tell her frustratedly. "There's a reason people listen to their doctors,"

* * *

You've been paged to OR 2, where Anna's been taken into emergency surgery. You're running as fast as you can without pulling anything or hurting the baby.

"Whoa, slow down!" Mark calls from ahead of you.

"Can't! Anna's gone in for emergency surgery, I need to get to the OR!" You pant, heading for the elevator, jogging past him.

"Take it easy, Grey!" he calls after you.

"I'll try!" you shout back, as the elevator door closes remarkably close behind you, and you jab the 'down' button.

* * *

Meredith is walking upto you, with her hand on the baby bump, smiling at you.

"Hey," you smile back.

"Derek, You have to feel this," she tells you.

You guess what she's talking about. You place you hand carefully on the top of her belly.

She moves your hand to the lower half of her belly, towards the right.

You feel a few little thumps on your palm. A smile spreads on your face.

You peck her on the mouth, and smile.

"You ready for the baby shower?" you ask her.

"I'm ready for most things Izzy pulls, but I'm nowhere near ready for the baby shower." She tells you, nervous, but still smiling.

It's really a whole new look for her, but you don't ask questions.

You just smile again, and kiss her again.

* * *

You shake off your hands and sigh, before heading out the door of the scrub room. It was so close, you think to yourself.

You can't bear the fact that now you have to tell Anna that she's lost her chances of ever having a baby. Well, in a sad way, It's what she wanted.

"I'm gonna report him," you say as quietly as you can.

Still, Addison hears you.

"No, you're not. She's going to do it."

"She won't though. She's not going to tell him she can't have babies, and then he's going to kill her everytime she says her pregnancy test is negative."

"So you think he'll still do it?"

You nod into the sink. "Yeah," You admit. "Over and over again."

Addison sighs. "She'll report him." She's trying to convince herself too, not just you.

You think a moment, before speaking again.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why is she going to report him? What's in it for her?"

"What?" she says loudly.

"He's all she has. That and a freaking Thirty-one week-old baby in the NICU, who's probably not going to make it." You add skeptically. "Sad as it is – he really is all she has."

Addison nods sadly.

You dry off your hands and walk out of the room.

It's kind of unsurprising that Bobbie Thompson runs towards you to find out all the little details.

"Where is she? Is the baby alright? Wh- How's the baby? Where are they?"

You nearly slap him. You turn your head and stare at him.

"You nearly killed her so you could have a brain-damaged child, you psycho." You snap, before turning on your heel to walk away angrily.

You feel his hand tightly wrapped around your upper arm. You turn and stare at eachother for nearly ten seconds.

"Leave or I'll call security." You say under your breath.

"Where the hell is my sister?" he answers quietly.

"I'll tell you where she is, she's in your car and out the parking lot," you shrug his hand away and walk. "Asshole," you mutter to yourself.

* * *

"Hey!" you finally catch up with Meredith. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Really?" Meredith laughs. "Sorry, I got a little caught up,"

"Fair enough – Do you want to get a soda at Joe's later?" you ask your sister.

"Oh, crap, I forgot to tell you – everyone's throwing a Baby shower at the house for us,"

You nod your head, thinking about it. "Free food?"

Meredith laughs again. "Yeah, free food,"

"Great! Okay, so I'll see you there – I gotta go see if my patient's conscious." You say, turning to jog away.

"'kay, And stop running! Mark keeps whining about you running!" Meredith shouts after you.

You slow down. And then you turn the corner and start running again.

* * *

"Miss Thompson?" you ask, peeking into the room.

"Mm?" she mumbles.

"Hi," you smile nervously, closing the door behind you.

She sits up in shock. "She- She did the abortion?" she laughs, inspecting her 'flat' belly.

You pull your shoulders up guiltily.

"N- Not exactly." You begin awkwardly. "Dr. Montgomery … she-," you sigh. "The bleeding was too extensive to save the umbilical cord, and on exploring the damage, we found multiple uterine tears and uterine bleeding…"

She's silently watching you, trying to decipher what you're trying to say.

"We … had to remove your uterus," you explain, the chart pressed to your chest.

She blinks. "With the baby in it?"

"Uh … we performed a premature cesarean section before we removed the uterus, your baby is in the NICU,"

She breathes out exasperatedly. "Well then put it up for adoption,"

"It? _It?_." You stare at her. "I- It's not an _It_, he's a baby. You have a baby boy, and you're giving it away because--,"

"Because it's the product of my brother raping me, Doctor Grey." Anna cuts in angrily. "It could have brain damage, or deformities, or anything! I wanted the abortion, because it was _kind_, you idiot!" she shouts at you.

"Wh--,"

"No, shut up! That baby is going to live with CNS problems, or walking difficulties—yeah, my point is, he or it, or whatever, is not going to be normal, he'll have a hard life no matter what, even after he's adopted! That's _if he lives!_" Anna rants, before grabbing the paper cup of water off her bedside table and throwing it in your direction. "Get out! Get out right now!"

You duck and back out of the room quickly. You shut the door behind you.

You kind of have to admit she's right. Even if it does make you sick.

* * *

Hey people! I fixed the car crash things – and you'll see how I fit it in more later. Lexie's gonna have some nightmares, I think. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I'm back! :D sorry for the long wait, but I won't be updating quite as much as I did, since I have a new story; Accidentally On Purpose, which is a take on April going insanely infatuated with Derek. I don't know why, but she looks to me like it wouldn't be all that hard to go nuts; the mild-mannered small-town girl in love with her boss ... she looks like she needs therapy, is my point. No offence to the talented actress that plays her, mind you. I may have misspelt offence... twice. It's okay because I live in Britain! We misspell things all the time! Like ... Like Color (we write Colour)!

What was I saying?

Oh, right, sorry for the minimal Mark/Lexie stuff. Yeah ...

Love You People! REVIEWS ARE ICE CREAM! GIMME!


	15. Chapter 14

"Lexie! Oh my god, Lexie, are you okay? Lexie? Lexie? Is she awake? Wh- I think she's unconscious-," Mark is leaning over someone.

"Okay, back up, back up, give her some room, people," Bailey herds them away from you. Or your body, which is a few feet away from your point of view. You're watching the whole scene play out in front of you, a transparent, translucent, figure of yourself standing next to a black silhouette holding some kind of blunt object. You peer closer and the blunt object is a glass beer bottle, and it's not as blunt as you thought. You finally notice the glass shards near your body's head. The silhouette probably hit you over the head with the bottle. You see blood under your body, and immediately think you got cut with the bottle. You see Addison approaching at a run, and shove everyone to the side. She does something, and then you see a set of metal drawers, and you know where you are. You open a drawer, and there you are. Cold. Blue.

Dead.

You wake up in a sweat, sitting up and staring ahead in terror. You breathe out in relief, and swing your legs off the on-call room bed. It's not quite as bad as the first nightmare you've had today. You didn't see Mark hurt this time, but still, he was in panic. You shake your head, run your fingers through your blonde hair, and clutch your stomach hungrily. You hear a growl, and guess your baby has a pretty strong appetite, considering you've had cravings for all sorts of gross foods. Nachos is one, with squeezy-cheese. You have also had an inconceivable craving for chocolate with strawberry ice-cream sauce over it. You stand up and stretch your arms. You check your watch and realize not only that your shift is over, but that you're late for the baby shower thingy-mah-jig.

…

"Sorry I'm late!" Lexie opens the door sheepishly.

You're holding your keys in your hand, and it's apparent that she knows you were just about to go check if she was coming. You feel a strange sensation below your waistline that you can't describe. It feels like pissing yourself, stupid as it is, except in one splash on the carpet.

"Hey, where's the buffet?" she asks ravenously. "Meredith?"

"Oh, um … there." You point across the people-filled room. "Lexie," you say quietly, looking down.

Your pants, and the carpet, are soaked.

"Oh my god," she stares, eyes wide, and you guess she's more shocked than you. She looks terrified at the amount of liquid.

"Wow … you … you're just in time." You say nervously.

Lexie stares. "You- Your water just-,"

"Derek, Lexie! Get Derek!" You snap at her. "And Cristina! Get Cristina … and Addison, get her too!"

"Right, got it, okay! … Uh …" she looks around in panic. She disappears into the crowd of people, and is back in less than a minute with Derek and Cristina. You grab Cristina by the wrist, as Lexie looks for Addison.

"Drive." You whisper, pressing the keys in her hand.

"What- Where- Why?"

"Just freaking drive Cristina!" you yell at her in panic. "It's early. It very early," you glance at Derek in a desperate search for his calming voice.

"Yang, drive." He repeats, rushing to your side. He grabs the door handle and opens the door. It's not the tone you wanted him to use. You feel like a deer in headlights, stunned, no idea what to do.

"Everyone go home!" Cristina shouts across the room.

"What-," Izzie looks up.

"Look, Everyone get lost, okay? Izzie, pack _lots_ of comfort food and bring it to the hospital," she looks for Alex. "Alex, call the hospital and let them know we're coming, uh … Where the fuck is-,"

"I'm here, I'm here," Addison emerges from the crowd, with Lexie following, red-faced and seemingly just as freaked out as you.

"Yang, get my car!" Derek shouts at her.

You laugh nervously. "It doesn't hurt yet, let's get in the car before it does,"

Cristina shoots out the door and down the street to get the car, even in five-inch boots, which she rarely wears, as Izzie's party-stuff-filled BMW is in the driveway.

Derek insists on helping you out the door and down the steps and down to the sidewalk, and you shove him away, but hold tight to his shoulder with one hand. You don't say anything, because you don't have to. He just gets you, and that's what you love about him. He's your guy, you smile to yourself, before the mushy part of the mood swings dies away and you shout for Cristina to hurry up.

The 4x4 pulls up in front of you, and Derek helps you into the back seat. Lexie climbs into the front seat, and Izzie tries to climb in, but you shut the door in her face. It's okay, though, because as Alex flips shut his phone, having finished calling the hospital, he puts an arm around her and turns to the crowd following out of the house to shoo them away.

You scream and squeeze Dereks hand. It's a lot more pain than you'd imagined. You can tell he wasn't expecting it, because he winces, but concernedly presses his free hand to your lap. It's like a sharp knife stab through your back, downwards towards where your bladder is. The baby is kicking you constantly now, and you're panting. It feels like you're having a panic attack, except breaking your husbands hand in the process. The pain subsides after about 30 seconds of screaming and trying to strangle Derek's fingers in your fist. Supportively, he strokes your thigh, trying to ignore the pain, even though his face is red with pain and he's clenching his teeth.

"Cristina, how long?" you breathe out heavily. "How long until we get there?"

The car comes to an unexpected halt. "Dammit. Uhhh … My guess is probably about twenty minutes unless this traffic doesn't hurry up,"

"I can't wait that long. I need the drugs," you shake your head, looking around. "Where the f-," you watch your mouth, for some reason. "Where's Addison?"

Derek points to the rearview mirror, and you see Addison waving behind you, tapping hurriedly on the steering wheel with her other hand.

"This is early. It's early for this, right?" you turn to Derek.

"Honest doctor opinion or optimistic husband opinion?" he smiles at you.

You calm a little at his smile. "One then the other,"

"Okay, husband opinion; Everybody's different, it's natural, 'insert psycho optimism here' yadayadayada …" he looks for a green light. "As a doctor; Yes, it's very early and that's why we're getting to the hospital to drug you up,"

"Oh my god, Cristina we've stolen his bright and shiny," You laugh nervously.

Cristina and Lexie laugh, before the car jerks into action and steers quickly around the car ahead. She runs a red light and the car speeds away, before declining to legal road speed.

"Jesus, Cristina!" You shout, before laughing.

"Yeah, now I'm gonna get a speeding ticket," Derek mutters.

"Oh yeah, well, tape it to your baby's forehead and see which one you care about more," Cristina smirks.

You laugh and the car brakes suddenly at the ambulance bay.

"She's trying to kill us," Lexie mutters, sliding shut her cell phone. She's been talking quietly (AKA at normal volume) for the entire ride, to Addison on the phone.

Derek and Cristina help you out of the car, as Lexie and Addison run off to get a gurney and set up a room for you.

…

"Stop running, Lexie!" Mark tells you loudly, as you grab the gurney nearby.

"I can't, M- Meredith's gone into premature labor, Addison's setting up a room, she's started contractions …" you trail off at a rant, running away towards the room.

"Slow down."

"I can't, I have to get this to Meredith fast and-,"

"Not the running, the talking." He tells you, running after you.

"Fine," you take a deep breath. "She's only seven months along, you know? I mean, 34 weeks is very early for a- a- I mean …"

"Ranting. Stop with the ranting, Lexie." He tells you again.

"I know," you nod, turning the corner to see Meredith and Derek and Cristina.

"Thank god," Meredith groans in pain. "Where are the drugs? Give me all the drugs in the building!" she screams, grabbing hold of the rail of the gurney, bending down and clutching her baby bump in loud and apparent distress.

Mark immediately rushes to aid Derek to help Meredith onto the bed.

"Someone get one of those ugly paper gown thingies … I can't birth a baby in these," she tugs at her trousers.

"Got it," Cristina grabs one off the shelf, conveniently _there_.

"What's that, about fifty seconds?" Meredith asks, as it looks like the pain is subsiding again.

"Roughly," Derek nods, grabbing hold of the side of the bed. Cristina is pushing from behind, as you and Mark follow.

"It's worse than getting shot," Meredith shakes her head.

Derek makes a sort of questioning sound, almost like a puppy. It's somewhat cute.

"When have _you _been shot?" Mark asks.

"I went to really fucked up high school, Mark, long story cut short." She pants.

"Ah-huh." Mark nods.

They turn and steer her into the Maternity ward, where Cristina swaps places with you.

"Babies aren't my thing-," she tries to excuse herself.

"Cristina, I swear to god if you're not there I'll kill you," Meredith growls.

And so Cristina and Derek get dragged into the ward. You turn and smile at Mark a little unsurely.

"It's really early," you say again.

Mark nods. "Aren't you going?"

You shake your head. "If Addison pages me. But then there's the whole 'not treating family' thing, so …" you trail off.

"Right," he nods again.

"Actually, I think I'll check on Anna Thomson, and wait for Izzie to bring the buffet."

"What?" Mark laughs.

"Oh, Izzie's packing the buffet and bringing it for Meredith. The baby shower was canceled because … well, because Meredith's having the baby,"

"No one told me about a baby shower," he pulled a disappointed face.

You look at him apologetically. "Sorry," you say.

He nods and shakes it off.

"Come with me to check on Miss Thomson, and by then Izzie should be here,"

…

"Miss Thomson?" you ask sheepishly, edging into the room.

"Dr. Grey?" she answers.

"Hi, I brought you the adoption papers," you tell her, showing her the clipboard in your hand.

"Thank you," she yawns, reaching for them.

You walk towards her and stand next to her bed. You hand her the papers.

You hear footsteps behind you, and assume it's Mark.

"Annie?" you hear Bobbie's voice.

You turn around and stare at him. You'd assumed he'd left. You look around for Mark, who was standing by the door. You see him leaning over the nurse's station, talking to Callie.

"Bobbie," she swallows nervously.

"Wh- what are those papers?"

"A- Adoption papers," she says, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? I mean … you had the baby?"

She nods uncomfortably.

"Mr. Thomson, She's still recovering, I think maybe you should wait outside,"

He ignores you. "And you're putting it for adoption? Why? What about me, you little trash-whore?"

"Bobbie, he was born two whole months premature, not to mention all the problems he's gonna have from you raping your sister, you sick son of a bitch!" she yells at him. "Dr. Grey, what do I do on these papers?" she turns to you.

You walk turn back to face her. "Fill in your insurance information, and put down his assumed blood type … I mean, It's pretty straightforward … and just sign here and here," you point.

"What bout this here?" she gestures to the one that says 'father'.

You glance at Bobbie. "You don't have to fill it out,"

"Goddamit, you are not puttin' my son up for adoption," he grits his teeth and walks slowly and intimidatingly up to Anna.

"Mr. Thomson-,"

"Shut up, you fuckin' interfering idiot," he interrupts you.

"I'm paging security," you shake your head and reach into your pocket.

"No, I'm gonna leave," Bobbie turns angrily. "Stupid fucking …"

He leaves the room, and you give Anna a supportive look, as she finishes signing the papers.

"I hate him," Anna mutters. "So much,"

…

You and Mark are walking towards Meredith's room, where she's been in labor for the last four hours. You stop at the nursery, partly because the babies are adorable, and partly because Bobbie Thomson is standing there, and can tell which baby is which. He's watching Anna's son with hungry eyes.

You don't say anything, you just take note of it in your head, and walk past him to enter Meredith's room. Mark follows, and you see Meredith lying on her side in a bed, with Derek sitting on her bed, stroking her hair. Cristina is leaning against the wall, and it looks like she's been there a while.

"Hey, how is it going?"

"I'll ask you when you go through this hell," Meredith grumbles, eyes closed.

"Right," you nod. "Where's the food?"

Cristina pointed to the bag on the food of the bed.

"It's all wrapped in foil," she yawns.

…

"Bobbie junior," you muse to yourself. "You're not going anywhere. I won't let them take you away from me,"

You see a redheaded doctor walking around the room, checking his vitals.

"Excuse me," you ask. "Is that Anna's baby?"

She nods and smiles. "I'm Dr. Montgomery, Anna's doctor."

"Dr. Montgomery, I'm Bobbie, Anna's …" you pause. "Anna's husband,"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomson," she smiles through the window.

"Uh, do you mind if I see him?"

She smiles and comes to the door with a pink apron for you. You put it on, and you don't care about the color of it. You know what needs to be done.

"I know it's a lot to ask, I mean, he's so tiny, but can I hold him?"

She pulls a face a little unsurely. "I don't see why not," she finally answers.

You lean over the incubator, as she opens it. She unhooks a single wire from him and lifts him carefully into your arms. He's tiny. Weightless. It will be so easy, you think, to take him. You hold him in one bent arm, the finger of the other hand in his tiny hand.

You see a little tray on wheels, holding multiple surgical items behind you. You discreetly knock it over with your foot.

"Oh, I'll get it," the redhead bend over behind you to pick up the items.

You take off the tubes and wires attached to your son. A machine beeps loudly, and the redhead stands up.

"Hey!" she shouts at you.

You panic and outstretch your fist into her stomach. She falls down. You grab a pink blanket and wrap the baby in it, step over the shouting doctor on the floor and flee the room at a run.

No one is taking your son.

Because you've already done that.

…

Hellooooooooo I'm back again. I thought I might mix it up a little and I got carried away. You'll see how all this is relevant, don't worry. And don't worry about Addison, she'll be fine. I love Addie, and I'm really having fun writing her in. I was thinking about having Izzie sign up to adopt Anna's baby. Any thoughts?

I love all you reviewers and subscribers and favoriters. It's a huge ego boost when people like my story. It's my last day of half-term holidays, so I decided I might as well give you some more to read. I know I haven't gone anywhere near the Slexie thing in this chapter, but that's because it's relatively MerDer. I really thought the line with Cristina saying about taping the ticket to the baby's head was cool, because in real life, which would you care more about? It's a really long chapter, I know.

Yep so… once again with the pleading for reviews. AHEM. Please REVIEW my lovely lovely peopley readers!


	16. Chapter 15

**(To he who puts his/her name down as 'Seriously', It's fiction, don't read to much into it, and putting that down as your name makes you sound like a mean and picky turd. I understand if you're putting down 'Seriously' because it's a thing they say in Grey's, and being picky may not be your goal, but if you'd like to sound otherwise and socially capable, maybe put down something you saw was –idk- good, in the story?)**

**So now, I've set it so that you have to log in to review, because criticizing on a guest name doesn't let me write back (muahahaha). To my loyal and friendly reviewers, It is SO easy to sign up. Just username, Password and email. Maybe the recaptcha thing, but how hard is that? It's like, preschool level.**

**I'm sorry a lot of this is in reply to a negative reviewer, but I don't like pointless (NOT helpful or even constructive) criticism. So, now that one or even more crappy reviewers is/are sorted out, on with the story.

* * *

**

"Addison!" Derek shouts in shock, running into the NICU, dropping his charts. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Derek." You reply hoarsely. "Bob Thomson kidnapped a baby from the NICU. Page Security." You take a deep breath as you stand up and dust yourself off.

He nods and whips out his mighty pager.

You lean against the wall and shake your head. "That baby was birthed at 30 weeks. It won't survive long if we don't get it back in the NICU. Maybe even less than an hour." You say, partially to him, partially to yourself.

Derek pulls a face. "Security's been alerted. Hey, I thought you were with Meredith," he looks at you, troubled.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. She's in the ICU,"

"And the baby?"

"We managed to stop the contractions, but she'll have to stay here until the birth, which will still probably be a little premature, but a lot safer than 37 weeks. She has a much higher chance of infection, since the water broke, so it's best that she's here already, in case that happens,"

Derek continues to nod, and smiles just a little bit disappointedly, though you can tell he's relieved. "Okay, I'm gonna go check on her. Should I tell Little Grey about the kidnap-guy? I mean, it's her patient too."

"Oh, right, yeah, that'd be great, thanks," you nod gratefully.

"No problem," he smiles, backing out of the room to see Meredith.

…

"Hey," you smile, walking slowly into the room. "How are you doing?"

"Hey, McDreamy. And to tell the truth I'm a little disappointed," Meredith pulls a face, smiling through it.

You smile back and sit on the foot of her bed. You place a hand supportively on her foot.

"My feet are insanely sore," she mumbles quietly.

You don't have to say anything else. You just slide your hands under the sheets to hold her cold feet in your warm hands. You see her face soften, threatening to show a little smile. You press your thumbs carefully against the soles of her feet, massaging away the soreness.

"You're an angel," she slurs happily.

You smile. "Let's get married,"

"What?" she laughs. "We're already married," she smiles.

"I know. But let's sign the papers in the registry office. If anything happened to me, the last thing I'd want is for everything to go to my sisters," you continue to massage her feet.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Derek." She smiles. "But I don't want to have the hassle of … ugh, you make it very hard for me to say no while you're doing that," she laughs under her breath.

"After the baby's born, we could just go sign some papers and be legally married. It's that simple,"

"Did you and Addison get married in the registry office?"

You nod. "Yeah, and then we had the celebration on Mark's boat off Pier Seventeen,"

"I didn't know Mark had a boat."

"Mmm," you answer, massaging her toes individually.

"I'm going to fall asleep here, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I figured you would,"

…

"Grey." Addison approaches from the other side of the hallway.

You turn your head.

"Bob Thomson kidnapped the baby from the NICU. Front door is guarded, they're not going to let him get by, so he's somewhere in the hospital,"

"Wait, he _kidnapped _his own son?" you ask in shock.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Well … crap. Okay, fine, should I tell Anna?"

"No. We need to find him and fast. The baby is going to die if it doesn't get back to the NICU. Page Mark,"

"He's in surgery. He's out in half an hour,"

"We can't wait for him. Page Karev instead,"

"Wha- Why? What do we need-,"

"Look, unless you have a tazer, taking on an incest-rapist on our own is not something I'd like to spend time doing, so page someone who has the physical ability to smash the man's face in, okay?" Addison cuts you off short.

You take a deep breath and nod sharply. "Right." You reach into your pocket for your pager.

"Hey, dude, you look like you just drank paint thinner-," You hear Mark's voice coming around the corner.

"Oh, good, great, I need you to murder a rapist-slash-kidnapper," Addison grabs him by the arm.

"And here I was thinking I'd get a hug for my record-time surgery,"

You smile discreetly, looking down momentarily.

"I have no idea where the man might be, he kidnapped the preemie from the nursery punched me in the stomach and seemingly disappeared in like, three seconds," Addison looks around frantically. "the baby needs to get back into the incubator, and fast."

"Okay, my guess is he's in the guys' bathroom. That's usually- Wait, he did what?"

"He kidnapped the b-,"

"No I mean, he literally hit you?" you see his face go red.

"Well … yeah," Addison raises one of her neatly tweezed eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll gladly murder him," he grits his teeth viciously.

You smile softly again, right behind them, holding a chart up over your face to hide the blush you're sure is spread on your cheeks. You have no idea why you feel so nervous, but it feels like your first kiss again. A little embarrassing, because you know you're doing it wrong, but just a little bit reassuring too.

There's a loud shot from behind you, and you turn your head quickly to look. Bobbie Thomson in holding a gun, raised in his hand, pointing it away from you. You hear screams as people run for cover, and before you know it, Mark has you held tightly around the wrist and has tugged you and Addison behind a corner. Addison is hyperventilating, grabbing tightly to Mark's arm. Your attention is drawn to a blood spatter on the floor.

"Oh my god," you stare. "Wh- Who got shot?" you shout in fear.

"Be quiet!" Mark tells you.

"S-s- oh my god!" you say loudly.

"Lexie!" he shouts, taking your hand in his again.

You turn you head to him again.

"Someone got shot, Mark, I- I- It could've been Bailey or- or Arizona or—or anyone, it could be … who got shot?" you turn your head quickly again.

"Lexie!" he raises his hand to your face and turns it so you have to look at him.

You feel your face wet, but you know you haven't cried yet.

"I did," he smiles weakly. "Relax, it ... It's no one important," he grits his teeth in pain.

You swallow hard and shut your eyes tightly as you feel your salty tears trace the outline of his hand on your cheek. You reluctantly open your eyes to look at him. You see the blood on his scrubs, as a shot seeps blood from Mark's side.

"M- M- Mm- Mark-," you blubber uncontrollably.

He pulls you close to him and presses your lips to his with the last ounce of strength he can muster.

You hold his hand in yours. "Don't go to sleep. If you do, I swear to god, Mark, I- I'll …"

"Lexie," he says, barely above a whisper.

You shake your head slowly and groggily. "What?" you look around.

You're in an on-call room bed. It's early afternoon.

"When did I get here?" you mumble, holding your screaming head.

"You took a fall when Thomson tripped you," Mark is sitting down in a chair next to your bed.

"What- How long was I out for?"

"About sixteen hours." He estimates.

You shake your head.

"I thought you were conscious when you slapped me while I was carrying you…"

"No, I haven't been conscious since … last thing I remember, you, me and Addison were going to find Thomson,"

"Mm," he mumbles hauntedly.

"What? I'm okay, right? The baby's fine, right?"

"You're fine," pats you on the hand. "The baby is fine."

You shake your head. "Wh- What happened to you?"

He shakes his head, trying to avoid answering. "I don't know … I zigged when Thomson zagged and … Whatever,"

"No, not whatever, I want to know," you tell him adamantly.

He sighs. "Thomson's dead."

You stare. "Dead as in … like … in the morgue?"

He nods. "The Police are supporting my temporary insanity case,"

You continue to stare at Mark. "You … Killed him?"

"I saw you fall back, and he pointed the gun at you and I just … I don't even remember. I remember … shooting him in the head." He closes his eyes tightly. "I don't remember much else."

It obviously haunts him. "Mark, I … I …" you shake your head. You can't tell him about your dream. It'll make you sound like you're obsessed with the man.

Still, you can't stop smiling at the tender kiss you could honestly imagine him giving you. How can you think about things as trivial as love when he could go to jail for murder?

"… what … happened yesterday?" you lie back.

"A Lot of things," he sighs, before he goes into detail.

* * *

**Okay, good chapter? Bad?**

**I like it.**

**In my next chapter, I'll explain all the stuffz that happended in this chapter that you don't know about! OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOhhhhHHH!**

**And also I KNOW that it's all over the place. It's very random, and I'm pretty sure it'll be one of those chapters where you go back for information you missed the first time when reading future chapters.**

**Lovin all my lovely lovely reviewers who love me too, so pleez click the nice lil button here for you. The one that says … REVIEW :)**

**And Thanx to all the favoriters and subscribers, who I never publicly appreciate, so thank you! Peace Out!**

**Scroll down for a little smiley-news of mine…**

**.**

**.**

**A little more.**

**.**

**.**

**Just a bit more.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay here goes.**

**I think maybe my romantic writing will improve a lot now, since I have a new ( my first _public _) boyfriend, who is insanely supportive and affectionate, as well as cuddly and not affected by peer pressure. He's really helping me understand a lot of human nature, and the fact that people really do plan to be together forever, without foreseeing infidelity or something like that, and I guess that's really what impacts on people when they break up. Among other things. I dunno, I'm a kid, what do I know?**

**P.s. please do not tell me how cheesy I am - **** Love, Rhia :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Derek's POV:

"_Page Montgomery," Alex shouts, storming through the lobby, with a bundle in a pink blanket in his arms._

_You grab your cell phone and run towards Alex. "Karev," you breathe out heavily._

"_I thought you were with your wife," he says stressfully._

"_I was, but I got dragged into paperwork on my day off," you answer. "Chief stuff, you know?"_

"_Right," Alex jams his finger at the elevator button._

_You stop short when you see the pale blue baby in Alex's arms. You page Addison again, before boarding the elevator with Alex._

_You hear a shot fired from the floor above, and glance at Alex. It was clearly not the elevator._

Mark's POV

_You stop and turn on your heel when you hear a thud. Your mouth gaped open, you glance down at Lexie, lying down on the floor, on her back._

"_You fucking bitch," you hear a voice grind out. "You interfering fucking bitch!" the man points the loaded gun at Lexie's head, as she lays unconsciously on the floor. You look up and in one swoop, You see your hand fly forward, and before you know it, the gun is in your hand. It's amazing how easy you managed to grab it from him. Thomson growls and stares at you. "What'cha gonna do," he mumbles to himself. "What'cha gonna do, asshole?"_

_You stare at the gun in your hand._

_Another thud hits your ears, you widen your eyes, seeing him kick Lexie roughly in her side, smelling whiskey on his breath from across the hallway, you suddenly realize why you got the gun from him so easily. He thrusts his leg back to take another kick at the blonde woman on the floor._

_You don't remember pulling the trigger. You see the flash first and then the blood spattering across the hallway. You blink in shock. You swallow. It's a living nightmare. It's not god-like. It's the scariest feeling in the world, short of the fear of dying yourself._

"_Mark," Addison stammers softly. "M- M- Y- You just-,"_

_The gun falls out of your hand as your arms fall limply to your sides._

"Is he... is he dead?_" you whisper in shock. The dead man on the floor's open green eyes stare up at the ceiling._

_There's a huge blur in your memory, looking back to it. You remember having handcuffs snapped round your wrists, being shoved into a police squad car like a child molester. Spending the night in a holding cell, waiting for your high-priced attorney to fly down from Boston._

"_You don't say anything without my go-ahead, got it?" Shirley, your lawyer, and a friend of what once was your family, tells you. There was no warmth between her, you and the cell bars. It wasn't the cell itself or the prospect of prison that scared you, or horrified you. It was the pulsation of the gun in your hand as Bobbie Thomson fell to the ground. The blood ran cold through your veins, as the gun fell from your hand._

_Shirley Schmidt was one of the best lawyers on the east coast, and you knew you were damn lucky to have her on this side of the country and not be paying for it. She had silver-blonde hair, was about six inches taller than Miranda Bailey, and was a prestigious and proper woman in her mid fifties._

"_Mark, I called your dad,"_

_You lifted your head to stare at her._

"_Why?" you remember asking, coldly swallowing your regret, and shrouding your anger with uncertainty._

"_Because he needs something to haul his ass off the couch,"_

"_And you thought it should be me getting _my _ass hauled into jail?"_

_Shirley shook her head. "It's too late now to complain. I got them to set you up on bail, but I need two and a half grand to bail you out for the night,"_

_You shake your head. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"_

_Shirley raises an eyebrow._

"_Fine then. Find my friend, Addison, she's got some money,"_

_She shakes her head. "Tell you what, I'll put it on your legal bill. Have your friend help you out when it comes time to pay-,"_

"—Okay, okay, I don't want to hear what your lawyer said … you actually … _killed _him. That's really all that's sort of attacking my mind right now," Lexie shakes her head in shock.

You nod and press your hands to your eyes. "Yeah," you say tensely. You look up. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay,"

Lexie smiled faintly. "I- Yeah," she sighs. "You killed him … because he kicked me." She presses her eyebrows together.

You pull a face and realize she makes a valid point. "…yeah," you eventually sigh.

"D- Do you realize how backwards that is?" she laughs out loud.

"Lex, he was going to kill you,"

"Yeah but-,"

"What you mean 'but'?"

"I mean … I don't know. I don't know what I mean." She stops laughing.

You put your hand on hers for a moment. "I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"If … maybe if I hadn't been so busy talking with Addie, I'd have noticed before it got that far,"

Lexie wraps her fingers around yours. "Mark," she swallows.

You nod tiredly.

"I'm still in love with you. And ..." You lift your head to look at her. She continues: "And if you're going to go to jail … or- or worse … I want you to know that I'm still crazy about you," she lets herself choke out.

You swallow hard, and you feel hot tears in your eyes. "I love you." You manage. You see her face brighten a little, though she's still scared as hell at the fact that you're being tried for murder.

She sits up a little more and you lean in to press your lips gently to hers, and you feel the tear running down her cheek wet yours. "I love you," you say again, your eyes shut tightly, your forehead pressed to hers. "I love you so much,"

"I love you, Mark. I love you too," a few more tears roll down her cheeks as she shuts her eyes.

It's more than you could possibly imagine. A small, gentle kiss and an 'I Love You' is all it takes to make you desperate, and determined, to not be convicted of murdering that son of a bitch.

Because that would truly ruin your chances of raising a small baby with this woman… And it would suck. A lot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I figured you guys were sick of waiting for them to get back together, and Mark really needed someone to be with him while he has the shit scared out of him by the court system. I'm really desperate for Meredith to have her baby, because I have the most awesome twist ever for you. Obviously, you'll hate me for a little while, but you'll love me again. Okay! See you next time peoples. I know it's short, but it was just a little bit to explain what happened, and Mark's feelings on the ordeal. Reviews make my day! **

**XxXxX **

**Love, Rhia.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: This takes place three weeks ahead of the previous chapter, starting at Mark's court hearing. Meredith is still in hospital, and Lexie is back at work. Just try to keep up :)**

_Mark POV_

"We move for dismissal-," Shirley begins.

"You're kidding, right?" the DA interrupts.

"If you'd let me finish…" Shirley glares at the District Attorney.

"On what grounds, Counsel?" the judge leans forward.

"Well, I have to _try _at least," Shirley smirks uselessly.

"The defendants motion is denied. Bail is set at five thousand dollars." The judge bangs his gavel.

"Now what?"

"Now, you either go back to jail or get bailed out, and wait for your official court date, which will most likely be in three to six weeks."

"Crap," You hiss quietly. "Okay, add it to my bill," you smile nervously. This is beginning to get expensive.

Shirley nods. "I figured you'd say that," she grabs up her briefcase. "I'll email you the court date when I get it. You…"

Your mind drifts away, as you see your father climbing up from one of the wooden benches. Shirley notices and closes her mouth.

"Dad," you swallow.

"Mark," he sputters.

You can see he's going to make a scene.

"Dad, can we talk outside?" you say carefully, using your hand to herd him towards the door. He nods confusedly and looks at the door.

You look around the room to see the blonde woman sitting there, getting up from her aisle seat. You walk over and offer your hand to her.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me get my ass hauled to jail," you smile quietly.

"Yeah well …" she blows a raspberry and smiles, as she steadies herself on her own two feet.

"Who's this?" you hear your dad's voice behind you.

You turn and look at him. "Oh, uh …" you glance between the two.

Lexie smiles politely at the _much _older man. "Lexie," she puts her hand out. "…Grey,"

Dad smiles confusedly and shakes her hand. "Martin Sloan," he nods.

"Can we … ?" you gesture to the door yet again.

They nod and follow you out of the courtroom. There are a few more wooden benches opposite the double doors you walk through. You sit down on them, Dad sits next to you, on your right. Lexie stands, leaning to the left.

"Why haven't you come home? You- not even for Christmas!" Dad whispers loudly.

"Dad, it's not a job with set vacations. Someone has their face torn off in an accident, I can't say 'hey, I'm on vacation'," You rub your eyes with the back of your hand. When was the last time you slept again?

"Well you could've called _me. _I'd have come for Christmas with you … last Christmas, I was in Oregon seeing your aunt Christie, I-,"

"Last Christmas was pretty hectic, I couldn't have had you, even if I wanted to,"

"Oh, so you're saying you're _glad _you haven't seen me in ten years?" he bursts loudly, turning heads, just as Shirley is walking out of the courtroom.

"Frankly, yes," you stand up angrily.

"Oh, yeah, and what about family?" he yells.

The bailiffs are wondering whether or not to approach.

"See, that's the difference between us," you hiss angrily, and put your arm around Lexie. "I'm not throwing mine away."

"Mark!" he shouts. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!"

You don't answer. Frankly, it's beneath you. You shake your head, frown at him and walk.

You take a step and she follows. A small smile spreads on her face silently as you walk with her. "The baby's trying to kick my ass," she laughs quietly, smoothing her hand over her belly. It's really quite the nonsequetor.

You smile lightly, but you're really too pissed to say anything fluffy.

"I'm not going to ask," she finally adds, while unlocking the car in the parking lot.

"Thanks," you answer with a sigh, climbing into the passenger seat.

You hear Lexie's phone ringing in her pocket. "Just a second," she muses to herself, reaching into her jacket pocket.

"Hello?" she pauses a moment. "Crap! I totally forgot! How—Okay, is Addison- Okay, good, I'll be there in like, three seconds!" Lexie nods in panic. "Okay! Okay, okay! Bye!" she snaps her cell phone shut.

You look at her confusedly.

"Meredith," she breathes.

"Not again," you groan and sit back. "Let me drive,"

_Meredith POV_

You scream again. "I hate you. I hate all of you," you groan at your husband.

"Yeah, it's definitely coming," Derek notes, as you strangle his hand.

"You think?" you grab him by the shirt and tug him close.

Addison stands up and turns to the nurse standing in the doorway. "get me a portable ultrasound," she nods. "Meredith, you're doing great, okay? I'm just gonna do an ultrasound, and if everything's fine, we'll start delivery, okay?"

"Okay," you pant heavily, sweat forming on your brow. "Okay," you pant again.

"Meredith!" Cristina calls, rushing into the room. She too is panting.

"Fairy Godmother to the rescue," you say sarcastically, breathing.

"I was going to go with 'Evil Godmother' actually," Cristina breathes, sitting next to you, giving you another hand to squeeze to death. You loosen your grip on Derek's, because it's going blue. He pulls it away, quickly, but politely.

The nurse comes in with the portable ultrasound, and Addison takes it from her. "This is cold …" she begins, before putting the clear gel on your stomach.

There's momentary silence.

"Well?" you shout.

"The baby's in distress." Addison turns to the nurse. "Get an OR. Meredith, we're going to have to do a C-section, the baby's not in the birth canal,"

You gasp for air. "No C-section," you breathe through it. "N- No C-section,"

Addison glances at Derek. You know it's risky. She knows it even more. Derek, the poor bastard, doesn't. She glances back at the ultrasound. "Hold on a second," she says carefully. "Wait a second-,"

"What?" you scream at her impatiently, as another contraction hits you like a bus.

"We can deliver naturally, But I'm going to give you an epidural,"

You nod in agreement. "Whe- When? I- when?"

"Not for a while yet," Addison motions to the nurse to wheel you out of the room with her hand.

You get to the delivery room, and by this time, Cristina's hand is beginning to discolor too.

"Hey!" you hear Lexie's voice behind you. "how- you're delivering now?" she asks Addison.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Your turn," Cristina glares at Lexie.

"What?"

Cristina whacks her in the arm, and Lexie takes your hand from Cristina.

"How's it going?" she asks tentatively.

"If I'm completely honest?" you wince. "Seriously?"

"Okay, stupid question," she sighs, trying to move her hand muscles, making sure they still work.

Suddenly you have the grip of an infant. The gurney stops and you stiffly move your legs into the metal holders. It's not the first time you've been positioned like so, you would've smiled. You glance at Derek and smirk under the pain. You know he's thinking the same thing, even if he doesn't show it.

You manage to move your hand from Lexies to Dereks. You also manage to hold it carefully, not squashing or strangling it.

You would cry, because it really is that painful, but that would make you seem like wimp every time you cry when you're drunk, or upset about something utterly crap-ulous. Is that a word? No, it's not, is it? Never mind.

"I love you," you smile weakly at Derek. "And … if she doesn't have your hair, then I will kill you," you laugh lightly.

He laughs too and leans down to kiss your hand.

"Nine centimeters," you hear Addison say from behind the sheet drapes over your knees. "Meredith, I'm going to do the epidural now, but there's a chance it won't kick in by the time you start crowning,"

You nod and mumble in understanding.

"You're doing fine, okay, Mer?" Derek squeezes your hand for a change.

You nod and smile up at him tiredly. You're nowhere near the amount of pain you'll feel in less than an hour.

_Meredith POV_

"Almost done, almost done!" Addison is chanting at 30 words a second.

The last contraction shoves the baby out, and within seconds, you hear her high-pitched, loud, yet somehow beautiful cry fill the room.

Derek is speechless. It's almost scary, but you're too busy trying to lift your head enough to see the baby.

"Addison?" you ask carefully over the baby's cry.

"Okay," she breathes, inching towards you with the baby in a powder-pink blanket that she seems to have just grabbed. She hands the baby carefully to Derek, who leans down to your face, with the baby in his arms. You let a smile take over your face as the baby yawns and stretches her arm up over her head. She closes her big blue eyes in a long blink.

"Hi," you glow at a high-pitched, bright, shiny tone. "Hi, Sweetie," you manage.

Now you let yourself go. You let very few tears run down your face and smile at Derek widely, as you feel your legs closing as the nurse removes them from the stirrups. You've regained some feeling below the waist. You lift your hand to the baby girl in the blanket, who inspects it with great interest, before falling asleep, which, for a second, alerts you and Derek, but then she blows an accidental bubble from her nose, and you know she's fine.

"Lucy," you smile thoughtlessly.

"Lucy?" Derek smiles, intrigued by your pointless suggestion.

You nod tiredly. "Lucy is right," you tell him.

"Well Lucy it is, then,"

"Lucy Shepard," you smile happily, eyes closed. "Does she have the hair?"

"I don't know, she has a tiny tuft of blonde at the back, but not much else." He chuckles, also fatigued.

You laugh quietly. Now you really are a family.

Aww it's all bright and shiny. :) Hope you enjoy it, because the next chapter is tWiStY TwIsTy :)


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Part two of a mid-series drama-fest :) Anna's baby died, by the way.**

_Anna Thomson POV_

"Anna, what happened to your baby?" Dr. Wyatt asks again.

"Which one?" you ask her, confusedly. Obviously, Georgia was so different to Bobbie's … you can't remember what else. Bobbie had something, you think. You shared something that you didn't want, maybe.

"Well … okay, first tell me what happened to your first."

"I had one before the one that just died… her name was … her name was Georgia … my br- my brother put her in the car seat and took her … somewhere. I don't—I can't remember,"

Dr. Wyatt turns her head slightly, confused. "What did the police say?"

"Police? Th- there were no police. Bobbie must've … taken her … and given her to someone else. Like that blonde doctor. She had a baby under her shirt, right?" you are beginning to rock yourself.

"No … she was pregnant. Like you were, before you had the baby?"

"Before?" you shake your head, rocking. "Th- There was no before," you trail off.

"Anna-,"

"No … he stole my baby, didn't he. Yeah … yeah, he must've given her to someone. Some woman that wanted a baby but … but couldn't have one." You smile at the thought. "I can find her, can't I, Dr. Wyatt?"

"Anna, I'll be one second," she gets up and leaves the room.

The red-haired doctor is standing there, and Dr. Wyatt closes the door behind herself and talks to her.

_Addison POV_

"What do you think?" you ask Dr. Wyatt, the hospital's most acclaimed psychiatrist.

"Dissociate amnesia, PTSD … I'm having her committed,"

"What? Yo- She's … where is she?" you look through the glass door, where Anna's bag sits alone, the contents poured out onto the couch.

Dr. Wyatt turns to stare into the room. "I don't know,"

"Where would she go?"

You exchange glances, and look around frantically. You shoot off towards the nursery. If she's that messed up, she's probably a lot like Bobbie.

_Addison POV_

As you approach the nursery, Lucy's crying is louder and more apparent. You've already paged security, They're on the way.

"Shh shh shh … it's okay Georgia," you can hear her whispering.

You peer around the corner, into the window. She's dressed in nurse's scrubs. How did she get them, you think. She has red hair, green eyes, she's pale skinned. Almost like yourself, just shorter and a lot more screwed up.

Lucy cries louder, and you swallow hard.

"Georgia!" she says loudly. "Shh! Be quiet for mommy!"

You walk casually into the room. "Oh, hey Anna," you smile brightly. "How's baby Georgia?" you ask politely. It kills you to refer to the little blonde girl as someone she's not. You've no idea why this idea's come to mind.

"She's doing fine," she says, trying not to arouse suspicion.

"Mind if I check on her?" you ask.

She reaches into her pocket with her free hand. "She's … she's fine," she repeats nervously.

As if God was trying to slap you, security comes storming round the corner, shouting 'Freeze' and other crap. You thought she'd drop the baby, but instead she pulled the black metal from her pocket and stared at you.

"You … you want to take her away again, don't you," she says, her hand at her side.

"No. No, Anna, we're here to help you and Georgia," you say, barely above a whisper.

God really does slap you when Derek wheels Meredith into the equation in a wheelchair.

"Lucy!" she screams. "Oh- Oh my god," she breathes.

"Shit," you say under your breath.

"It was y- you, wasn't it?" Anna sobs, lifting the gun and pointing at Meredith. "He gave her to you, didn't he?"

Meredith stares in maternal fear, a feeling you wish you had the ability to feel.

"Please don't hurt her," she sobs too. "She's only … she's less than a day old," she continues to weep.

"Get her out of here!" one of the security guards shouts at Derek, who stays rooted to the spot in horror.

"You … you baby thief!" Anna screams in sorrow. "She didn't- She didn't do anything except be a girl!" she shakes her head, her eyes closed.

"Anna," you say quietly.

She doesn't answer.

"Anna," you say again.

She glares at you. "What?"

"What happened to Georgia- What- What did he do?"

"He … he stole her," Anna says confusedly. "She wasn't his … and she was a girl … I don't … you're confusing me!" she screams at you hysterically.

"Anna, just give me the baby, she'll be fine-," you try to reason with her, but she interrupts you.

"No! No! I- I won't let you touch her! She's mine!" she screams, sending Lucy into further screams and wails. "Shut up, Georgia!" she screams.

Derek finally manages to pry Meredith away, who was sobbing uncontrollably, begging not to be taken away from Lucy.

"Anna-,"

"Miss Thomson, if you don't hand the infant to Dr. Montgomery, you will be arrested," a Security guard interrupts you.

"I won't! I won't give her my baby!"

Lucy wails louder and her unsupported head is beginning to pale, as Anna is holding her wrong.

You don't know why you try to rush to help the baby. You've no idea. You've no idea why there's an explosive thud, and then you're on the floor, desperately trying to breathe. Suddenly you're looking at the ceiling, Everything's different. You can hear Meredith screaming your name, and then Lucy's, and Derek shouting after Meredith, who you can assume has jumped out of the wheelchair.

"Nobody come any closer!" Anna screams again, her voice hoarsening. "I … I swear I'll shoot someone!"

It's only happened all in maybe fifteen seconds.

Before anything has gone black, Lucy's crying has silenced. That's all you pay attention to, before the world goes AWOL.

_Meredith POV_

"Lucy- Anna, Lucy needs help!" you yell at the woman who's hit Addison over the head with the heavy pistol.

"Her n- her name is Georgia,"

You swallow hard. "Anna, please, let me hold her for you. Just for a second. It'll be a second, so I can just make sure she's okay,"

Anna swallows unsurely.

"Please, Anna,"

"Only for a second. Just a second," she stares at you, taking a shaky step.

You nod carefully.

She puts her gun in her mouth for a second, outstretching Lucy in her hands towards you. You take her gently, and cradle her protectively. You turn your back to Anna, god forbid she shoots at you.

She opens her mouth to scream at you, her gun falling to the floor, and the security guards rush into her, grabbing and cuffing her.

"Lucy," you say quietly. "Please, please, sweetie," you shake her gently, one hand under her head.

Lucy blinks and opens her mouth. You're almost disappointed when she doesn't cry, and just looks around. The color returns to her face, and you smile relievedly.

"My baby! Georgia! Georgia!" Anna screams behind you, as Derek helps Addison up, and the guards drag her out of the nursery.

"I will forever hate people named 'Thomson'," Addison mumbled in pain, rubbing the lump on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks concernedly. "That was one heck of a whack … not to mention hitting the floor," he continues.

"I'm fine, Derek," she nods in pain. "Nice work, Meredith," she smiles a little.

You nod and hold Lucy upright, pressed against your chest, carefully, blissfully sleeping (drooling) against your bed robe.

"It's okay, baby," you whisper to her. "I hope life is boring forever," you say aloud, eyes closed, to no-one in particular.

**A/N: I know it's sucky, and this isn't the twist I wanted to make for the baby, because after doing some research, it was simply foolish to stretch that much over the 'farfetched' line, which I did, however cross in this chapter. **

**What can I say? **

**I'm Cheesey :)**

**It's mainly Mer/Der/Lucy love in this chapter, and a little drama-angst, but what the hey.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, there would be a lot more on-call room scenes, and a lot more crying. I just noticed, you barely ever see Doctors crying on Grey's, right? Whatever.**

**Mer/Der be bringing home de Baby :)**

_Meredith POV_

Derek unlocks the door, and you yawn tiredly, the baby asleep over your shoulder. He's been home all day already, and you're hoping he's got the crib ready by now. He's only barely managed to get the car seat in properly by asking Cristina to help. God knows how she's done it before.

Derek closes the door behind you, as you walk directly to the bedroom, exhausted. Fortunately, there's a crib near the bed. You rest your free hand on it and shake it a little to see if it's capable of holding the 7 pound, 4 ounce infant.

It's stable, and so you grab a pillow from the bed, squash it into the crib and put Lucy in, before opening the bedside drawer and taking out the pale violet cotton blanket, which isn't much bigger that a hand towel, and lay it over the baby, who's out like a light.

Derek walks into the room to see you face-first in your pillow. You hear him laugh, and turn over to glare at him. "You try it,"

"Try what?" he smiled slightly, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Giving birth," you smirk. "You won't laugh then,"

"Thanks but I think I'll pass," Derek falls back onto the bed. "I think I'll just go to sleep,"

You let out a laugh and turn back to the pillow. "Night," you mumble.

"It's only five,"

There's a twinge in his voice that only ever means one thing.

"The Knight in Shining whatever thinks he's gonna get lucky, doesn't he," you laugh into your pillow.

"Maybe," Derek sits up, pulling himself up towards you.

"Not happening, McDreamy." You yawn. "I'm tired, and I just gave birth to your kid – so go fill your sexless life with daddy-love,"

"Lucy's sleeping."

You moan a little. "I don't feel like it."

Derek sighs and smiles. "There are chocolates in the kitchen,"

Your eyes pop open and you turn your head to grin at him. "I love you,"

He smiles. "I love you too – now, do you wish to send your knight in shining whatever on a quest for your chocolates?" he pulls himself off the bed and onto his feet.

You nod into the pillow, and he's gone.

Two seconds later, as he jogs back into the room, a box of chocolates in his hand, you hear the baby moaning in the crib.

He gently tosses the chocolates to the bed and scoops the baby up in his arms. You sit up and watch, a smile growing on your face.

He holds the baby upright, one hand under her backside, the other on her back, keeping her gently to his chest. He's bouncing at the knee, slowly soothing Lucy back to sleep. He smiles at you, noticing the ear-to-ear grin on your face at their bonding. Before he can say anything, you've grabbed the camera from under his pillow and snapped your first picture of her with her daddy.

"Aww," you coo at the picture on the digital camera.

The baby whines a little and Derek takes a step towards you. "I think she's hungry."

You put the camera down. "Well, that's my job," you reach for her.

_Lexie POV_

You close the door behind you, get to the living room, and lower yourself to the couch. You feel fat, and somehow, you're reaching into your bag for the pack of chocolate-chip cookies you've bought on the way to Meredith's house.

"Hey, I thought you were moving in with Mark again," Meredith yawns, walking into the room.

"You're the third person to say that to me today," you breathe, turning to look at her. "Oh, hey," you pause, a huge smile on your face when you see the baby in her arms. "Oh, Meredith, she's gorgeous,"

"Daddy's blue eyes," Meredith notes. "Can't tell about the hair yet,"

You laugh a little, pulling yourself off the sofa. "I feel really, _really _fat," you groan, as you get to your feet.

"It passes," she answers, bouncing the baby, who'd been slipping a little. "Oh, can you hold her a moment? I have to go check on dinner,"

"Oh, sure," you nod. Taking the infant from her. You do your best to hold her as Meredith did. If you can't hold a baby, what the hell are you going to do with your own? "Wait, _you're _making dinner?"

"Yeah, It's just pasta Bolognese with meatballs – I got the recipe from Derek's mom," Meredith calls from the kitchen.

You make a surprised face for a moment, before walking into the kitchen.

"So, are you on maternity leave yet?"

"Just finished up today," you answer, passing the baby back.

"Yeah, you get two or three weeks off _after_ the baby's born, you know, maybe so you can hire a nanny or something," Meredith breathes skeptically.

"Well, granted, most people aren't both surgeons, and married to surgeons," you note.

"There is that," you can see it brings a thought to her mind.

"What?" you ask, confused at the look on her face.

She shakes her head. "No … I was just thinking; if when Thatcher left my mom, he'd taken me with him, we'd have known each other much better,"

"We probably wouldn't be surgeons though,"

"Small price to pay,"

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't know Derek, or Mark, or Cristina, or Alex-,"

"Okay, I take it back," Meredith laughs.

You nod and yawn. "It's not even my first day home from work and I'm already bored,"

"Call Mark, then. You guys have to go pick out a crib and other girlie stuff for the baby," Meredith says, stirring the pasta sauce.

You shake your head. "I'm going to eat my cookies, and then I'm going to have a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready,"

"Can you please keep me company, Lex? Cooking is _boring _as hell,"

You can respect that. How on earth could one enjoy cooking after holding someone's insides in their hands?

"Okay, _fine_," you grab a chair from the kitchen table.

"Please tell me they gave you a nice surgery today, as a parting gift?"

You pull a face. "I _assisted _on two Appies and only Mark made an effort, by letting me help place the skin grafts on his butane-leak burn patient,"

Meredith laughed. "Butane leak." She scoffed. "What idiot waits until their house is burning down to notice the butane is leaking?"

"No, it was on this cruise thing – most of the patients went to Presbyterian, but Mark got, like, _three_ patients from this cruise boat explosion,"

Meredith takes a sharp breath, lifting her finger and staring at it.

"Crap, I burnt myself," she hisses, shaking it around.

"That's ironic," you find yourself thinking aloud.

"Huh?" Meredith looks at you, her finger in her mouth.

She reaches and turns on the tap, running her hand under it, holding the baby with the other arm.

"Never mind. So, you wouldn't happen to have enough pasta for me to invite Mark over for dinner, would you?"

"I've made _way _too much. I have enough for Mark to have _four _servings,"

"Cool," You grab up the cordless from the table and punch in his Cell number.

_Mark POV_

Meredith making food. You laugh at the thought – this, you have to see.

You tap the brakes as you see the light turn red.

You suppose she'll have to cook eventually, to feed the kids, and Derek, when he gets old and wrinkly and senile. You're willing to bet she'll get senile before he does, though. That's just her. A thought comes to mind and you have to laugh. It's Lucy, teenaged, cross-armed and pissed.

"_Mom says my boyfriends an Asshole. Can you talk her down, dad?"_

You shake your head, a smile plastered on your face.

One day, you'll have to punch the first guy Lexie's baby dates. Just on principal. God, you really have to come up with a name for her. Amelia. Amelia Sloan? Ugh … Jennifer? No, there's nothing cute about that, is there? Amanda?

God, no. People would call her 'Mandy'.

Selina. Selina Sloan? Nope. You'd get sick of it so easily. The suddenly, you feel sick, thinking if it's Karev's child. That would really put a crowbar in your door. You have to shrug the thought away. It's sickening.

Casey? Cassie? Nah … Cassidy?

You're brought back down to earth when someone behind you blares their horn. The light's been green for some time now. You tap the gas again, leaving the spot you've been in. As the name hits you, and a smile spreads on your face, so does a car from your left.

You stare, wide eyed for the millisecond for which you expect to die. And then your car is shoved roughly into another direction, and your door smashes into you.

You think again of the name, the perfect name, your door crushed into you, your left hand between the door and steering wheel. You wonder whether your car is upside-down for a moment, your head against the seat. Your muscles have contracted with the adrenaline rush. You cough and splutter in shock, your eyes wide. You've never felt anything near this kind of pain. This kind of fear.

You're going to die. You're never going to see Lexie again. You'll never meet the baby, who won't have the perfect name, and then, after all that, she'll be alone.

She'll have lost you, and she'll blame herself for inviting you to dinner.

"It wasn't your fault," you mutter sleepily, your vision blurring. "It … it's not your fault," you sputter, before your eyelids close heavily.

And then, just like a true New Yorker, just before you fall dimly asleep, you curse the fact that you spent $400 to get your airbag repaired two years ago.


End file.
